The Scarlet-Canary Collection
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: A collection of short fics focused on Barry and Sara (because just like Elseworlds, I like to play with what ifs) All ratings
1. Chapter 1 - Back Home

**Notes: thanks for the warning, sometimes likes to troll me lol.**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Since I'm closer to ending the Red Dauther story, I thought about creating a collection of short fics about a new crackship I noticed a lot of u enjoyed: Barry and Sara.**

 **I think it will be fun to explore different scenarios with those two.**

 **I will also keep writing The Emerald-Steel Collection (I want many more short stories of Kara and Oliver).**

 **So for now, you can leave your prompts here (and for the Emerald Steel u can keep leaving ur prompts on that comment section), I already planned the story to begin the new collection, but I want to hear your ideas as well.**

 **Red daughter will have maybe 3 more chapters, and then we do this!**

 **For now, here's the first short fic. Hope u like it!**

 **Back Home**

She felt a heavy pain in her chest, like it was going to burn anytime soon. She didn't want to leave, but for everyone's safety, she had to. It was not safe for her dad or her sister and now they had Oliver to look over them.

Oliver. What a huge mistake she made… Again.

It felt nice to be around him again, but she knew it was wrong. She knew her sister still loved him. He would see that he loved her too someday, but for now, she had to keep her distance.

She couldn't go back to the League as well. It wasn't her home anymore. She couldn't be the same assassin she was; she couldn't look at Nyssa without being haunted by all the horrors she did in the League's name.

She needed a fresh start.

She decided to go to Central City. Her mom knew she was alive and well, but she couldn't bring herself to live with her and put her at risk. So she decided to watch from the shadows, it was her specialty. She found an abandoned place nearby and decided to crash there until she could find a real home. She was used to this, she didn't care. As long as others were safe from the league. Ra's was still out there, wanting her back on the League and she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Sara was in the roof across the street of her mom's place, when she saw something weird. A flash of light passed by so fast on the streets, it made her jump in scare. She stood there, alert, trying to understand what just happened. Then, she heard on the radio about the new hero in town: The Flash.

The Flash? She thought. That was new.

She laughed at the funny, but accurate name, but she tried to focus. She had no time to waste worrying about anything else than keeping her mom safe. She thought she saw unusual movement through her window and jumped from the roof, reaching the streets. She lurked from the shadows, ready to attack anyone who dared bother her mom.

She saw a shadow near the kitchen sink and attacked from behind, locking the person's neck with her bo staff. The person was all dressed in red and moved so fast she almost lost her balance and next thing she knew, she was being held against the wall.

\- What are you doing here? – He said in a weird voice. – Hey… Wait… I know you…

Sara took advantage of his confusion to hit him in the stomach.

\- How do you know me? – Her voice was also changed by her voice modulator

\- I saw you in the news… Helping the Hood in Star City… And I know the Hood.

\- Wait…What?

She let go of him and stared in confusion. How on Earth did he know Oliver?

\- Yes. I know the hood; you know the hood… It doesn't explain why you attacked me and what are you doing here but…

\- This is my mom's place. I thought she was being attacked!

\- Your mom? Why would she be attacked?

\- There are… Some people after me. I watch her from the distance because I don't want her to be a target. And now you ruined everything, thanks a lot!

Sara walked out of the house feeling really upset. That guy really ruined everything. She just hoped she wasn't being watched or something like that. The last thing she wanted was her mom being a League's target.

She felt a whoosh of wind around her and the next thing she knew, that Flash guy was in front of her.

\- I'm sorry. I was following a lead.

\- A lead on what?

\- Meta human attack. I guess I'm early because he never showed up.

\- How did you know?

\- I work with people… Listen, if you know the hood and I know the hood… I mean, you must be a good person…

\- I'm far from it…

\- You helped him. So… - Barry took her with his super speed back inside and took his mask off – I'm Barry Allen.

Sara looked at her feet, trying not to feel sick.

\- Never again do that!

\- I'm sorry…

She took a deep breath and stared at him. He was giving her his identity, trusting her just like this.

\- So… You know Oliver is the Hood… - Barry said, unsure of how to proceed since she kept staring at him, looking like she was really pissed off.

\- I'm the Canary…

\- But your real name is…

\- No, you're not getting my real name this easy… I still don't know if I can trust you…

\- But I told you…

\- Yes, you told me who you really are. Pretty stupid if you ask me – She crossed her arms – Do you do this often?

\- Of course not!

\- And yes, I know Oliver is the Hood. Like you said, I helped him for a while. – She took a few steps closer – But what I really want to know is who's the one targeting my mom!

\- His name is Mirror Master. We tracked him down here and…

\- We? – Sara looked curiously at Barry.

\- Yes, me and my team.

\- Oh great, you also have a team…

\- Yes, and we found out about this guy… He is really dangerous. I don't know what is his plans or why he would be coming here… I guess he changed his mind…

\- Well, I'm not taking anything for granted, so I'll keep an eye around here. Thanks for stopping by.

\- I won't leave… At least not now – Barry insisted.

\- Suit yourself then… - Sara turned around and walked towards the yard.

She crossed the street and sensed Barry was right behind her.

\- Do you always stalk people?

\- Mirror Master is dangerous…

\- And do you think I can't handle? – Sara crossed her arms, waiting for the answer – I was trained by the League of Assassins, Barry. I am an assassin…

Barry looked startled at her, but kept going on. She really didn't get it.

\- I'm sure you are more than capable of defending yourself… But he has super powers. And he is evil, not a nice combination…

\- It's cute of you to worry this much, I'm fine Allen!

Sara was about to go back to the roof when she heard something and looked around. She had a familiar feeling that things were about to get ugly and she was right.

Right there, at her mom's doorstep, stood one of the members of the League. She wished for that to never happen, she hated to go back to her old days, but she had no choice. One of them had found her mom, and she couldn't let him live to tell the others. She wouldn't.

\- Let me handle this! – She said to Barry – You stay here!

Barry didn't dare move, hearing the tone in Sara's voice. It was cold and nearly cruel and he feared for what she would do to that guy, but did as she said. Sara stood in the middle of the street and grabbed her bo staff, ready for a fight. The assassin came closer to her and she attacked.

He tried to punch her but she deflected, hitting him right in the stomach with her bo staff. She took advantage of his distraction with the pain to jump through his back, locking him with her bo staff by his neck.

\- You can't tell anyone you found me… or my mom…

\- CANARY, NO! – Barry yelled as soon as he realized what she was going to do.

Sara ignored him and broke the assassin's neck. His body fell lifeless on the street. She kicked him, full of anger and walked away. Barry ran at normal speed after her.

\- Canary…

\- Just leave me alone!

\- This is not…

\- Don't you dare telling me this is not me; you don't know me! – She turned around abruptly, bumping into him. – This is me Allen, I was one of them! I am an assassin! There's no good left in me and everyone who gets close to me, gets hurt so I suggest you stay away!

She tried to turn away from him, but Barry grabbed her by the arms, gently.

\- Hey… You told me this is who you are… But still you helped Oliver.

\- Right but…

\- And you're here, protecting your mom… You care…

\- I'm still an assassin…

\- If you were, you wouldn't be here… You would be with them wherever they are…

\- Nanda Parbat…

Sara looked down and took a deep breath.

\- The League lives and trains in Nanda Parbat.

\- We've heard of them, but thought they were a myth… We've heard about this place…

\- So you've heard the stories… Not pretty ones huh?

\- Yet, you're still away from them, protecting people. I don't believe you're still this assassin you say you are.

\- I just killed someone, Barry!

\- I know… I still don't believe it. I think you were just trying to prove you're still that person…

\- I don't need to prove you anything!

\- I wasn't talking about me…

Sara looked deep into his eyes. What was he talking about, she asked herself mentally.

\- You needed to prove it to yourself. It's easier if you believe you're still that person, it means you don't need to get closer to people, to the ones you love or the ones you just met. – He gave her a tiny smile – It's safer if you stay behind the mask, but believe me… one day it won't be enough. You fear hurting others, but you're just hurting yourself… It's still painful. And not worth it. Sometimes we do things to protect our own heart but we end up getting hurt just the same.

\- Talking from experience? – She asked, her face inches from his.

\- Yes.

They stared into each other's eyes. Sara closed hers, taking a deep breath. She took her mask off and her wig, and looked back at Barry.

\- The name is Sara… Sara Lance.

\- Nice to meet you, Sara Lance!

Sara approached her lips, barely touching his. She touched his face with the tip of her fingers.

\- Thank you. – She whispered and turned away, disappearing in the shadows.

Barry kept staring while she vanished from his view. She was good at this, even if she had no super powers.

\- You're welcome!

 **NOTES 2: No spoiler alert for now, I will come back after Red daughter is finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt by madilynnrose: How about Sara screws up the timeline and it ends up in Sara and Barry being together! – Legends make a huge mess and time bureau have no choice, they have to punish the legends. They lose their ship for a while and Sara goes back home and finds out she is married to Barry. She ends up growing to like him and it's given her a chance to fix things for them to get back being Legends. She allows her team to keep going without her and refuses to change things back.**

.

2\. Life Unexpected

Sara kept pacing from one side to another on the Wave Rider as her team stared at her, with concern in their eyes. Things were not ok for any of them and they knew that this time around, there would be no way to escape.

\- Sara? – Zari said as she looked worried. – Please, say something…

\- There's nothing to say, Zari. – She stopped and looked at all of them while crossing her arms. – We broke time… Again!

\- And we did it changing things… - Ray said – What makes it even worse.

\- Thanks for the reminder, Ray – Sara said sarcastically as she sat on the chair next to her. – Last time the bureau let us help, but this time around… I don't know…

\- Can't you talk to Ava? – Mick Said as he drank a beer, looking like there was nothing for him to worry about.

\- I can't talk to my ex about the mess we all did this time, Mick.

A portal opened in the middle of the room and Ava Sharpe stepped in, looking coldly at Sara. She wore her perfectly clean suit and her hair up in a perfect bun.

\- You broke one of the most important rules and made the same mistake from the past year. No excuses this time, I'll have to take the Wave Rider from you indefinitely. – Ava said.

\- What? You can't do this… - Sara protested

\- I can and I will. Don't make me arrest you and your team, miss. Lance!

\- What happened to just Sara? – Sara walked towards her, staring into her eyes.

\- It vanished the day you decided you no longer wanted me. Our relationship is strictly professional and I expect you to act like it. It will take some time for us to fix your mess, so you all will be nowhere near this ship. – She looked at the rest of them – You will all be notified if anything changes, for now, let's go!

She gestured for them to go into the portal and leave the ship.

\- Your stuff will be delivered to you in a few days. – Ava added as one by one, the Legends left the ship.

Once they all left, they found themselves in a park, somewhere near Star City. Sara looked around, feeling like something was off, different. She looked at her team mates with a defeated look in her eyes.

\- Well, I think this is it. – Nate said as he looked with sadness to Sara.

\- We will have our ship back… Eventually. – Sara said – In the meantime, let's stay in touch. If you guys need anything, just call me.

\- At least I still have my old apartment – Ray smiled but quickly the smile faded away.

\- See you guys around! – Sara said as she turned her back and started walking away.

Sara felt an emptiness inside of her as she thought about her future. How was she supposed to get used to normal life now? She had a feeling Ava was happy to do that to her team and her, she knew the woman had never forgiven her for the breakup. But how was Sara supposed to stay with her, when she felt her feelings changing? Their life wasn't the same anymore, they barely talked, barely had time for one another. Work consumed both of them. Sara wanted to enjoy life, Ava wanted to be serious all the time. They fought a lot and suddenly Sara felt things changing and not in a nice way. She couldn't pretend, not with Ava.

And now she had no job, was alone and wanting to punch someone.

But at least she had her apartment, her cozy apartment.

She was finally home after walking for hours. Once she got inside, she saw Laurel, the doppelganger of her dead sister, sat on the couch of her living room.

\- Laurel? – She said looking surprised at her – What are you doing here?

\- I live here, silly. – Laurel laughed

\- Do we live together?

\- Have you hit your head, Sara? – Laurel got up, looking confused at Sara. – You told me to keep the apartment after you moved to Central City…

\- Oh… Oh, you're right… I'm just… tired.

Sara decided to play along, knowing now that something was off. She scratched her head.

\- Do you… Have the address?

\- Did you forget your own address? I think you need to see a doctor.

\- No, I'm fine… I'm just… It was a stressful day, that's all.

Laurel looked unsure at Sara, but gave her the address anyways.

\- If you need anything, call me. I'm worried about you. – Laurel said as she hugged Sara. – I know you're not my sister, but… I think of you as one.

\- I'm glad to hear that – Sara genuinely smiled – Thank you, Laurel.

Sara left, looking for a cab on the street. She wasn't feeling like doing anything else right now and was feeling even more confused. She had seen Laurel with team Arrow once or twice, it was hurtful for her and she knew it was for Laurel as well. They hadn't had time to know each other so it was really odd that Laurel acted like they were best friends now. Something was off, for sure. She just needed to find out what it was.

She got to her new address in twenty minutes, trying to recognize the place. It was a nice building at least. She got to her floor and reached for the door. It was locked, obviously.

She had no key and heard a noise coming from inside. Her protective instincts kicked in and she got ready to fight, but the door opened and Sara looked shocked, feeling like she couldn't move.

\- Babe? Did you forget your keys again? – Barry Allen stood before her, by the door, with a huge smile on his face.

Babe? She asked herself. Did Barry smoke something? Was he high? What the hell was he doing inside her apartment? She had so many questions, but all she could do was look at him.

Barry reached for her waist, bringing her closer to him. His lips went for hers and it took her by surprise. She felt something different as he kissed her and like it was something automatic, she started kissing him back. Somehow it felt right, it definitely felt good. She then, remembered her situation and broke the kiss apart, looking startled at Barry

\- Did something happen? Are you ok? – He asked, noticing the sudden change.

Sara smiled and patted his chest, not really knowing what to answer. She was so taken by surprise, she had no idea what to do, if she should tell him, if she should play along… It was a messed up situation for sure. But that kiss, she thought. That kiss was something else.

\- Yes, I`m just… It was a long day, stressful… My head fells like exploding.

\- Oh, I have just the thing for that – Barry smiled as he took her by the hand and they entered the apartment.

Barry closed the door behind him while Sara looked around the place in awe. It was a huge and beautiful apartment. She had a weird feeling about all of that when she looked to her side and saw the fireplace. It had some pictures above it and she walked closer to give a proper look at them. There was a picture of her on the beach, smiling, in a black bikini. There was another picture, of her and Barry… Together. Kissing.

She blinked twice.

The biggest picture was in the center, of her in a beautiful white dress, looking to the ground and… Barry a few steps behind her, looking at her in a tuxedo and smiling. It was a black and white picture and it had something poetical about it.

\- My favorite picture of us. – Barry said as he took a few steps closer, hugging her from behind.

\- Really? – She looked surprised at him – She felt him hugging her and wasn`t sure what to do.

\- Yes. It was the happiest day of my life, the day you became my wife.

Sara looked at the picture again.

How was that possible when she had no memories at all of all of that? Every time her team made a mess, it took time for things to settle, they usually corrected things in time before anything worse could happen, and she was sure Ava and her team was already taking care of the mess they did.

\- Barry? Did you do any changes? In… timeline? – She turned around to face him

\- Of course not, you know it. Flashpoint was my last mess… Why? Are you sure you're ok?

\- Yes. – She turned to look at the pic again, feeling something cold in her stomach.

Maybe the mess Legends caused did altered the timeline. She had a weird feeling since she stepped in Star City. She would find out sooner or later, she was sure the other Legends were going to help her figure it out. But for now, she had to process the fact that she was married to Barry Allen and living in a beautiful place in Central City. She looked around and then back at Barry.

\- Something's wrong. – She said

\- What? – Barry looked worried at her – Babe, you know you can tell me everything, right?

\- I'm just tired – She smiled at him, deciding to look for her team and find out what was going on.

\- Well, in this case, I'll let you relax. Maybe later we can have dinner and a proper date. It always works – He smiled, embracing her for one more kiss.

Sara was once again taken by surprise, but something in his kiss made her lose it. Like she was hypnotized or something like that. Her first instinct was to give in but she had to slap herself mentally so she would stop it.

\- I have to go; Joe is waiting for me at CCPD.

\- See you later – She said as she saw Barry leave.

She sat on the couch, alone in that huge apartment, trying to process everything that just happened. So the mess they did in England 1920, changed everything in the present. That is why Ava was so pissed and unusually cold. They really messed things up this time. She wasn't sure now if they would ever get Wave Rider back, or their old lives.

She got up and started looking around the apartment, to see if there was anything familiar in that place. She went through her own stuff and was surprised to find a lot of familiar things. Old pictures, personal belongings. She went to the bedroom and it was just as beautiful as the living room. There was a huge bed and more pictures on the nightstand. All of them showed how happy she was with Barry, one of them showed something like a picnic, the other was a picture of her, sat by a lake. It looked like it was taking without her noticing it.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. It had a message from Ray, asking to see her ASAP. She texted him back, saying she was in Central City. In a few minutes, Ray called her.

\- What are you doing in Central City? I thought you lived in Star City.

\- I thought that too but things are changed around here, Ray.

\- I know. I mean. I came home to find I still own Palmer Tech. I'm also dating Felicity again… This is so weird.

\- I'm married.

\- WHAT? – Ray practically shouted in surprise.

\- To Barry Allen.

\- WHAT?

\- Yes.

\- Oh my God! This is huge! – Ray said, sounding alarming.

\- No one is more shocked than I, believe me!

\- And… What are you going to do?

\- I don't know. We did this mess, Ray. And I'm not sure what will happen from now on. We are stuck in this new reality, with no ways of coming back to what it was before, that I know. But how are you coping with the changes?

\- To be honest, I'm not mad about it. I mean, I never forgot Felicity 100% and in our situation, there's nothing we can do. We have no super powers or ways to fix the timeline. And by Barry's experience we know even if things go back to what it was, it's never fully the way it was. Changes can still happen and it can be for the worse, so… I try to enjoy this second chance I had. Do things differently, you know? See how it goes.

\- Nice way of dealing with this mess… - She said as she looked around the bedroom. – I guess you're right. I just don't know if I tell Barry or not. I mean… I never saw myself as a married person. It's scary.

\- Well, you and Barry it's a surprise and unexpected, but… Try to talk to him. It wouldn't be fair to hide something like this, and he would notice eventually.

\- I hate to say it, but you're right…

\- I'll try to reach the rest of the team now. If you need anything, call me.

\- Thanks Ray!

Sara hung up and took a deep breath. She would have to tell Barry. Ray was right, it wasn't fair to him. But first, she was going to take a shower, she desperately needed one. Once she got to the bathroom inside her bedroom, her jaw dropped. It had a huge bathtub, she could literally swim inside that thing. She took her clothes off and went inside it. Once the warm water covered her body and the bubbles made her relax, she could think about things properly.

So, in this reality, she was married to Barry and they had a life together full of love as she could see in the pictures. Of course, she didn't love him now, but she definitely felt something with his kisses. She usually didn't care about those things, she liked to hook up with people and move forward, avoiding all the drama but this was an entirely different situation. She couldn't just move forward. She decided she would tell Barry the truth and see what happens from there. Maybe he could help her bring things back to what it was before, or something like that.

Once Barry got back home, Sara waited for him on the couch. He came in, approaching her with his sweet smile and sat next to her, giving her a breath taking kiss.

Sara intended to tell him right away, but she felt once again lost in his kiss. It was something so surprising amazing for her, she felt once again hypnotized. Barry leaned a bit towards her and their kiss became more passionate. His lips had a different taste, and she started kissing him back with the same passion he was showing her. Her back was fully on the couch now as Barry's body covered hers. Barry's lips started kissing her cheeks, going to her neck and Sara felt a chill down her spine. She opened her eyes, realizing what was happening.

\- Barry, we need to talk…

\- It has to be now? Can't it wait? – He smiled, giving her neck more kisses while his hand traveled through her legs.

\- It can't… - She was trying to think, but Barry' slips was making it really hard for her.

Sara sat properly on the couch and Barry did the same, still by her side and looking at her with curious and confused eyes.

\- When you asked me later if something happened, I was trying to process it all… But yes, something did happen.

\- Ok… What happened? – He asked, worried.

Sara got up and paced from one side to the other. She then looked at Barry, trying her best to explain things in a way that made sense. Then, she remembered Flashpoint and if there was one person that would understand, it was him.

\- Remember Flashpoint?

\- Sure… I will never forget that.

\- Well, something similar happened to me.

\- What? How?

\- I was traveling through time with the Legends… We were back in 1920, in England. We messed up big time and the time bureau confiscated our ship and suspended us for a while. By the time I was back in Star City, things were different.

Barry kept listening and staring at her. Yes, he understood that pretty well, he felt desperate when it happened to him. He felt a bit sad knowing his life now was a different timeline, but he kept it to himself, and let her talk. He knew what it was like being in her shoes.

\- And it was really weird, because we messed up before but things never settled this quick. And… I'm sorry – She said as she reached for his hand – I mean, you're a great kisser and it really messed with me, I must confess but… I'm not the same Sara from this pictures… From this life…

\- I understand – He said as he caressed her hand – I knew something was off, but I had no idea it was this huge… But I get it. I've been in your shoes once. The important thing is: don't blame yourself.

\- I can't help it. I messed up for real this time.

\- It's not your fault. In my timeline it's been a while since you guys retired from taking care of the timeline, but I always admire you all for doing it. It's so dangerous and risky, and yet you all still managed to do it brilliantly. We all mess up sometimes, it happens, but… It takes a lot to do what you guys did back then. Or now, for you…

\- This is so confusing – She gave him a small laugh.

\- It is… But you get used to it… - He said as he thought for a few seconds and then looked at her. – Do you want to fix things?

\- The time bureau told us it would take time for them to fix the mess we did, and we know there's no guarantee things will be back to the way they were before… We all remember Flashpoint and we know what happens when the timeline changes. So basically, I don't know what to answer. I thought about asking for your help, but we could make things worse. So…

\- And… Do you want to go back to Star City?

\- I don't know…

It was her most honest answer. She was unsure of what to do now. She was glad that Barry really understood her, she knew he would. And he seemed to be ready to support any decision she would have. But she thought about it all, this timeline, their life. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't her fault, but it wasn't fair. She could see he truly loved her and by the look of it, in this timeline she loved him a lot. They were married, they had a home, a life. She was really confused.

\- I mean… It's not fair for the both of us – She said as she looked deep into his eyes. – I can't just go away and pretend nothing happened. In this timeline, we have a life together… This is a complicated situation.

\- Tell me about it – Barry said as he looked at his feet, thinking. She was right, it was not fair to both of them, but they were in this situation now.

\- I don't know how long it will take for the time bureau to fix things or if they will ever manage to fix it. But if you don't mind, I want to stay here…

\- Sure. – Barry smiled – I'm sorry about before…

\- Hey, I'm your wife, remember? You had no idea the mess I was in… and to be honest, it wasn't bad at all. You have a talent, Allen – She smiled at him.

Barry laughed at the comment and got up. He looked at her and she could see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

\- You can keep the bed for now, I'll sleep here…

\- Don't be foolish! – She said – I'm ok with us sharing a bed, I trust you.

She smiled, thinking she was the one who should worry about giving him space after the kiss they just shared.

Focus Sara, she thought.

\- Listen… - Barry took a few steps towards her and reached for her hand. – I won't lie to you. I love you. I really do. And our life the past 5 years has been a dream come true to me. You are the reason I fight for justice every day. This is not easy, and I know it's not easy for you too. But… I won your heart once. – He smiled confidently at her. – I can do it again.

He let her hand go and turned around.

\- Ok… - She whispered as she saw him go into to the kitchen.

Time passed by and there was not a single word from time bureau. All the Legends has gotten used to their lives now. Sara was starting to get used to it. She started helping him with the super hero duties in Star Labs. He told her she was part of the team and she felt curious about how it was like. They all knew about their situation, Cisco even tried to help, but it was really dangerous so he let it go.

At home, even if they shared the bed, Barry kept his word and made sure she was comfortable every single night. Some nights, she struggled, being so close to him. She felt a sudden attraction she couldn't explain, but she couldn't do this to him.

Sometimes it was hard. Barry was used to kiss her and he had to remember and stop himself. Sara saw how this was hard for him and it was beginning to be hard for her too. She found out she enjoyed kissing him, but she couldn't. It would complicate things even more.

One night, after a lot of hard work at Star Labs, chasing criminals and metas and almost dying twice, Sara got home exhausted. Barry came home earlier but Sara insisted in dealing with a meta they captured earlier, and with her talents, she managed to take the truth from him. As soon as she stepped in the apartment, she felt an amazing smell.

\- Barry? – She asked once she got in, closing the door behind her.

\- Hey. – Barry's voice came from the kitchen.

She followed the smell and found a scene she wasn't expecting. Barry wore an apron and was cooking something that smelled delicious.

She looked at the table and it was all set up for dinner.

\- What's this?

\- I came home earlier and I thought it would be nice for us to have dinner. Homemade dinner. We usually order food because our lives are so crazy we barely have time to eat at home. I learned a few things when we got married so, sometimes I do this…

\- This is really sweet, Barry. – Sara smiled genuinely.

She went to take a shower while Barry finished dinner. She thought about it and felt something warm on her chest. Every time she tried to have a relationship with someone, it always ended badly. She didn't even remember if someone tried to take care of her like that. Barry was really a sweet guy. And she could see, every day, how much he loved her. She smiled to herself.

This happened a few other nights, she came home just to find something waiting for her. One night, Barry decided to take her out. He said it was going to do some good to both of them. She liked the idea and said yes. It wasn't like Barry was trying to force anything to win her heart, she could see he was truly like that, someone sweet and a gentleman, not expecting anything in return. This made her smile even more.

They had dinner in an amazing restaurant that had a dancefloor in the middle of it. A beautiful song played in the background and once they finished, Barry took her to dance.

\- Did we dance at our wedding? – She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

\- Yes, we did. And it was amazing.

\- What song?

\- You and Me, Lifehouse.

Sara let go of Barry and walked towards the dj from the restaurant. She whispered something to him and walked back to Barry. She held his hand, approaching her body to his as they went back to dancing when the first notes of the song filled the room. Barry looked at her and smiled.

\- I thought it would be nice… - She said, looking serious at him.

\- Yes, it is – He said.

They danced for a while and Sara started to look around, feeling a bit dizzy.

\- Is everything ok? – Barry said as he felt sweat coming down her back, her skin becoming a bit colder.

\- I don't… I don't fell…

She couldn't finish. Barry noticed she was about to throw up and was glad the place was empty. He looked around and saw the dj distracted with his work, so he took advantage and used his super speed, bringing Sara to the bathroom. She threw up on the sink and washed her face right after it.

\- I'm sorry – She looked at him through the mirror – I think I drank a lot…

\- It's ok. – He smiled at her – We can go home and you can rest. The important thing is that you recover and feel better.

\- It's…

She was about to say something when she felt sick again. She was used to drink like that, but she had a feeling she exaggerated this time around. She had no idea what got into her to do something like that, but now she felt bad for it.

Barry held her by the waist and helped her as they left the restaurant after he left the money on their table. They took a cab since Barry felt it was a very bad idea to use his super speed with Sara like that. Once they got home, Barry still hugged her by the waist. He helped her to the bathroom and she sat on the edge of the tub. Barry was about to leave when Sara looked at him.

\- Can you help me?

Barry looked at her and smiled, nodding with his head. He walked towards the tub and turned it on, making sure the water was warm enough. He added a few bath salts so she could feel better and relax and kneeled before her, helping her out of her clothes. Sara stared at Barry while he helped her, admiring his self-control and respect for her. She never met someone like him before, guys usually wanted to take advantage of her, but not Barry as she could see. She gave him a weak smile as he helped her inside the tub.

He kept her company while she had her bath, by her side, worried something could happen to her. Once she was done, he helped her with the towel, to get her dry and brought her to their bedroom, giving her comfy clothes.

\- Just lay here and rest, I'll be right back. – He whispered, as she lay down and he covered her.

He used his super speed and came back seconds later with a cup in his hand.

\- I prepared something for you. It will help you with the headache tomorrow and it will make the sickness and pain in your stomach go away.

\- Oh, Barry… You're sweet – Sara said as she sat on the bed and drank from the cup Barry gave her.

Whatever it was, it was good. She started feeling a bit better already, but felt tired as well.

\- I vowed to take care of you in sickness and in health. – He said as he took the cup from her hands once she finished it – I'm here for you… Even if things are different.

Sara stared at him as he put the cup on the nightstand. She smiled and offered her hand for him to grab it.

\- Stay?

\- Always.

Sara slept like a kid that night. She felt Barry near her as she started to wake up. She turned around and saw him staring at her.

\- Did you sleep at all? – She asked.

\- Just a bit. I was worried…

\- Barry… - She said, a weird feeling taking over her.

\- Do you feel better?

\- Yes, thanks to you – She said, facing him completely, with her head on the pillow. – Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before…

\- They didn't appreciate the amazing woman you are. I would take care of you forever if I had to.

Sara looked serious at him as she heard his words. Her heart jumped inside her chest and she felt like melting inside. What the hell was going on with her? She asked herself mentally. She could feel his breath near her face, his eyes on her eyes, looking at her in such a loving way. Not once he tried to take advantage of her, not once he disrespected her. He understood her situation and did his best to make her feel comfortable, even if it pained him. She just couldn't believe the man in front of her. She couldn't stop herself as her hands went for his cheeks, caressing it slowly. Her fingers countered his jaw, his cheeks, his lips.

Without a second thought, she brought her face closer to his, her lips brushing over his. Barry opened his mouth a bit more and she felt he was taking a deep breath. She reached for his neck, bringing his face even more closer, finally kissing him like she wanted to do since they were dancing at the restaurant.

The kiss started slowly, calmly, like they were testing waters. Sara started deepening their kiss little by little, their tongues finding each other and a small shock of electricity ran over her entire body. She couldn't help herself anymore, she felt like losing all her control by the second.

Barry's hand covered her stomach, caressing it and going up, holding the bottom of her shirt. Sara rose a bit from the bed, helping him get rid of her shirt as she did the same to his. They stared at each other in silence, taking a few breaths. Her left hand reached for Barry's neck as she grabbed a few strands of his hair.

\- Are you sure? – He asked, staring at her lips.

\- Yes, just kiss me – She whispered and his mouth attacked hers in desperate passion.

Sara felt his need for her as their kissed. He held back for so long, she felt like he was making up for the long time they were apart. They got rid of each other's clothes quickly, feeling their bodies fully against each other. The electricity Sara felt before was nothing compared to now.

She couldn't form a coherent thought in her mind, she could only think about how she felt addicted to his kisses and his touch. Destiny had a weird way of doing things, she thought, as his body covered hers entirely. She felt his hips pressing against hers and she moved her a bit up, slowly, earning a few grunts from him. She smiled between the kiss, her hands reaching for his back. Barry felt her nails slightly against his skin and a chill down his spine. His lips searched for the right spot on her neck, kissing it, earning a few low moans from her.

\- Barry… - She whispered

\- Yes? – He asked between his kisses down her neck, going to her cleavage

\- I need you!

\- Not as much as I need you – He said while his lips did wonders to her skin. – I love you.

Sara discovered the perks of being married to a speedster the exact same time she heard him saying he loved her. She couldn't help herself, his fingers felt like torture. A nice one, she thought. He started to slid down her body and then his tongue started doing more wonders and she lost it completely. She reached for his neck, bringing her back to her face level, kissing him fully on the lips.

\- That was… - She said almost out of breath – amazing!

\- I'm nowhere done with you! – He said as one of his hands reached the side of her leg, pulling it closer to him.

She kissed him passionately, crossing her legs behind his back feeling all of him at once. She felt his lips all over her neck, cleavage and chest while his hands explored her entire body. She felt filled up, she felt fantastic, she felt like she wasn't able to say a word but her heart was about to explode inside her chest. Their moans and grunts filled the room as they exhausted themselves together, finally feeling like they reached the stars and came back.

Barry lay down on the bed, by her side, exhausted. Sara' leg came between his and she turned her body to her side, her hand hugging his waist. Her lips touched his shoulder as she gave him a few kisses while she grabbed him with one of her hands. She started working on his, kissing his neck and hearing his sweet voice as he showed her how she was driving him crazy.

\- I can't tell you I love you yet – She whispered to his ear – But I'm willing to give us a chance. – She bit the tip of his ear, still working on him.

Barry thought he was going to pass out, losing all control he had left, but when he heard her words, he turned his head to the side and stared into her eyes. He brought his face closer to hers, kissing her as he felt her strong hands torturing him.

\- I can live with that. – He smiled at her – I'm patient. – He kissed her passionately.

\- Good to know. – She smiled between their kiss.

They spent the rest of the night together, Sara convinced that even if the time bureau restored things, she wouldn't want to change their lives anymore. She was willing to find out if it was really meant to be.

She had to.

.

 **NOTES: Spoiler Alert: Prompt by Writers Block069: AU Legends 3x12 "The Curse of the Earth Totem" where Sara has a date with Barry instead of Ava, with flashbacks about how they got to that point. Barry then helps Sara when the Waverider crashes and when Blackbeard tries to take the ship, either a) everyone finds out Sara had a date with Barry or b) it's a hilarious montage of Barry trying to hide from the Legends. Either way, it ends with the rum scene and Sara invites Barry to stay for the night saying "Central City can survive without its speedster for one night."**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES: I know I had a different prompt for this chapter, but I promise I will do that one next.**

 **I just got this new prompt and I just HAD to write this one shot. hahaha**

 **Hope u all like it!**

 **.**

 **Chapter Summary: Prompt by WirtersBlock039: After seeing Legends 4x06 "Tender is the Nate," maybe a version of the beginning where Barry and Sara are together? Sara comes to surprise Barry when Singh or one of the other officers comes in to give Barry an emergency case, and Sara takes the opportunity to tease Barry while he tries to stay focused. - M Rated for reasons...**

 **.**

3\. The birthday present

Barry got to his lab in CCPD right on time for the first time in forever. It was an irony, because he was a speedster, but never managed to get on time anywhere. He knew he had a lot to do and he already felt tired. He couldn't use his powers or Singh would notice and he would have zero excuses to give. There was a pile of open cases he had to deal with, things that piled while he was away.

Barry had been captured by a lunatic that hated speedsters. He lost his powers temporarily and it took a while for his team to find in and save him. It actually took Legends help to do so and now he had a lot to make up for. He was lucky his boss believed in Joe's lie, but he felt like he needed to be careful. At least, one good thing came from all of that, he thought.

Sara Lance.

It wasn't expected at all, and it messes with him big time, but yes, he was in love with her. An ex assassin who traveled through time to fix things captured his heart in a way no one else could.

He was distracted with all those papers when he heard a noise and looked at the door. A smile appeared on his face.

\- Hi Mr. Allen! – Sara's figure stood by the door, wearing a beige coat knee long and she spoke in a really sexy voice that made his insides twist.

\- Hi… Hi! – He smiled feeling a bit confused as Sara closed the door with caution and walked towards his desk.

She smiled back at him and opened her coat slowly as she kept talking.

\- I hope you are ok today.

\- Of course I am – He said, still smiling – I wasn't hoping for your visit…

\- I know – She said almost in a whisper.

As Sara opened the buttons of her coat, Barry's jaw started dropping slowly. His heart jumped so hard, he felt like he was having a heart attack. Sara stopped in a pose, her coat opened as she exhibited a beautiful lacy bodysuit, sexy tights, all in black, transparency in all right places but still not revealing too much. Her black high heels made her legs look perfect, even more than he already thought they were.

\- Happy Birthday! – She said, still in her sexy deep voice he loved so much.

He starred at her, gasping, his eyes wide and he felt a tip of sweat on his forehead. He thought for a second and remembered it was his birthday.

How could he forget his own birthday? He thought.

He was so busy that week, it totally slipped his mind. He looked at Sara, half smiling half gasping.

\- Oh my God!

\- I wanted to surprise you…

\- And what a surprise! – Barry opened his jacket, feeling really hot. He looked around – The ac is on?

Sara laughed and walked around his chair, her fingers traveling through his shoulders. She took off her coat and threw it far away and then, she bent her body forward, her lips stopping by his ear.

\- Are you hot?

\- Yes… I mean… It's hot in here, it must be a hundred degrees outside and the windows are closed and…

\- Barry?

Yes – He looked at her completely lost of what to do.

\- Shhhh! – She smiled as she kissed near the base of his ear.

Barry felt even more nervous, sweat coming from his forehead and through his back as well.

\- Oh, we're doing this now?... Ok – He said starting to feel really hard to breath.

\- Yes, we are! – She said, giving a playful bite on the tip of his ear.

Sara's hands traveled down his chest through his clothes while she kissed his neck. Barry gasped again, feeling her lips against his skin. He was about to hold her waist when they both heard a noise outside Barry's lab and Sara vanished from his sight so quick, Barry thought she gained superpowers out of sudden. He felt really confused when the door opened and Joe came in, looking worried at Barry.

\- Are you ok, Bar?

\- Who? Me? – Barry said as he woke from his torpor. – I'm… Ok.

\- Ok? You look like you're about to faint… Are you sure you're fine?

\- Yes… Is this heat…

Joe looked at Barry like he was a crazy person. Barry smiled awkwardly at him and he saw Sara's coat on the corner of the room and instantly worried that Joe would look at it. And again, where the hell was Sara? He asked himself.

\- Barry, it's raining. And it's cold.

\- Oh, really? This lab is really…stuffy…the air here is thick, weird huh?

\- Never mind… Listen, Singh needs you to deal with some of those cases as well. – He was going to walk in but someone called his name and he went outside again.

Sara fell to the ground, making Barry jump. She grabbed her coat quickly and rolled over to her side, going really fast under Barry's table, hiding between his legs as she sat on the floor.

\- How you… - Barry whispered but Joe came back in and he looked up.

\- Listen, here's the cases… You need to…

Joe started talking, but suddenly, Barry's attention was completely elsewhere. He felt some fingers going up his leg, reaching his tights and he shifted on his chair, forcing a smile to Joe but actually having no idea what he was saying at all. Sara was really distracting him right now and he was really scared of Joe realizing what was going on.

So, can you do it?

\- I'm sorry, what?

\- Barry! Were you even listening? – Joe let the papers on his table and crossed his arms.

\- I'm sorry, I'm just…

He felt a Sara's hand squeezing his leg and going up and rested his face on his hand and as his elbows touched the table, he felt a light squeeze on his most intimate place and held the urge to jump from his chair.

\- I'm really tired, I haven't eaten yet… You know how I get…

\- Oh, you need to eat something Barry… You can't work starving like this. You usually eat a lot before coming here…

\- I just thought about… finishing it all already...

Barry felt the hand between his legs applying more pressure and he squeezed his lips together as he looked at the papers on his desk, trying his best to disguise it. Fire was taking over all his body already and while Joe took his phone and answered Cecile's call, he gave a quick glance under the table, just to see Sara biting her own lower lip and looking at him like she could finish him right there. He looked up quickly, trying to think about anything else.

\- Want to grab something to eat now?

Sorry Joe, I have to get this done… Now – He said, still smiling

\- Ok. I see you later! Please, take a look at those cases later, Singh is really in a rush for those.

\- Ok, I will!

Joe nodded with his head and left, closing the door behind him.

Barry stood still for a few seconds, and looked again under the table. Sara gave him a wicked smile and once she was sure Joe was far away, she pushed his chair that gladly had small wheels, towards the wall. She stood in front of him, straddling his lap.

\- Sara, someone can come in…

\- I know – She smiled, kissing his neck. – Isn't it hot?

\- Yes…I mean… - Barry said as he closed his eyes for a second and opened them up again. – It's dangerous…

\- That's what makes it hot, silly! – She smiled – Tell me, did you like your gift?

\- Yes… - Barry had lost his words already, as Sara's hands traveled under his shirt.

Barry knew Sara was a bit crazy, but this was the apex of it. All he could think about was ripping that body suit from her body even if he really liked it. He felt torn. His hands traveled through her back while her lips traveled to the other side of his neck.

\- I think we can celebrate in a more intimate place now… - She said as she whispered in his ears, making him shiver.

\- I thought you would never ask – He smiled.

Barry held her strongly by the waist, using his super speed to take them both away from there, bringing her coat along. They got to his place really fast and for the first time in a long time, he was glad that he lived alone. Barry dropped Sara on the couch and she laughed as he threw her coat far away, attacking her lips.

\- I want to tear this thing from you… - He said as he played with the straps of her bodysuit. – At the same time… I loved it.

\- I can always buy another… - She smiled as he attacked her lips, kissing her passionately.

Sara kissed him back as she felt his hands all over her body. He used his powers to rip all of the bodysuit from her body, pieces of fabric falling all over the couch as she felt a shock of electricity running through her body.

\- Leave the heels – He said as she was about to reach for them to take them off.

\- Hum… - She bit her lip, looking knowingly at him – Kinky!

You taught me…

\- Glad I could be a good teacher!

\- The best!

Sara reached for Barry's shirt and took it off, getting rid of his pants as well. He could feel the tip of her heels under his butt and down his legs. His hands got rid of the pieces of fabric that sill lay around Sara's belly and legs, his hand vibrating while it went up her legs to the place she wanted him the most. He could hear her scream as she was taken by surprise.

\- Two can play this game, Lance! - He smiled deviously at her.

Sara couldn't say anything as a wave took over her body and all she could do was let out loud moans, scratching his back with her nails. Barry kept staring at her, noticing every single reaction of hers. He slid slowly down her body, his lips tracing a path on the way and soon enough, his tongue replaced his fingers, repeating all his previous motions, making Sara's back arch from the couch.

\- I…

She couldn't say a word, her hands grabbing Barry's hair, messing with it as she let more screams out. She used the rest of her strength she had left to bring his lips back to hers, making a quick move with her legs, trapping him between them as she turned them around. With the sudden move, they both fell to the ground. Sara smiled, pinning his hand above his head on the floor as her legs pressed his waist. She guided herself, letting go of his hands as he took her there, slowly this time around.

\- I love you, Allen! – She smiled as she kept moaning and kissing his neck.

He captured her lips with his while his hands held her strongly by the waist. Her chest moved against his and one of his hands reached for the hair on her neck as they gasped together.

\- I love you… And I loved the birthday present!

.

 **NOTES 2:**

 **Spoiler Alert: Prompt by Writers Block069: AU Legends 3x12 "The Curse of the Earth Totem" where Sara has a date with Barry instead of Ava, with flashbacks about how they got to that point. Barry then helps Sara when the Waverider crashes and when Blackbeard tries to take the ship, either a) everyone finds out Sara had a date with Barry or b) it's a hilarious montage of Barry trying to hide from the Legends. Either way, it ends with the rum scene and Sara invites Barry to stay for the night saying "Central City can survive without its speedster for one night."**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: Hi guys! I'm back with a new short story from a prompt I got. It has both WhiteFlash and Kariver. Hope u like it!**

 **Chapter Summary: Prompt by madilynnrosie: Maybe one where Oliver and Kara are together and they have a wedding and Sara and Barry talk at the wedding and they go outside to talk and end up kissing- and you know what comes next... well anyways they are paired up at the wedding and Barry asks her out and Kara and Oliver get the hint and start making fun of them.**

.

It was finally the weekend and all Sara could want it was to go home in Star City, grab her bag and meet her closest friends at Star Labs to their special trip. Special, because it was about a wedding, two of her beloved superhero friends were getting married: Kara and Oliver, and it was going to happen on Earth 38.

All guests were invited to an amazing hotel that Oliver found in National City and along with Kara, decided to host the party. They were also going to stay on this hotel for the weekend, Kara thought it would make things easier since there were a lot of people. The wedding was going to happen on a church and also on the Fortress of Solitude, to honor Kara's kryptonian traditions. Sara was especially excited for the party, she couldn't wait to dance and drink like there was no tomorrow. The work of a legend never ended and she was glad to take a break from it just for her friends.

Once Sara met everyone at the hotel lobby, they spread themselves through the floors, in different rooms across each other. Kara and Oliver decided to stay in different bedrooms on the highest floor, Kara sharing with Alex and Oliver sharing with Diggle. Sara stood on the 5th floor, by herself while Caitlin and Felicity shared a room next to her and down the hall there was Barry and Cisco's room. Thea, Dinah and Laurel shared a room on the 4th floor and the rest of the Legends were spread on the 2nd and 3rd floor. Clark and Lois were going to show at the wedding and at the party along with Eliza and J'onn. Since Lois were pregnant, they decided it was the best if they stayed at home.

Sara let her things on her room and was enjoying the view when the phone rang. It was Kara asking her to meet the other bridesmaids on her room.

\- I just want you all for coming – Kara said as she sat on the bed, looking at the others – This means a lot to me...

\- Of course we came, we wouldn't miss it for the world! – Caitlin said smiling as she reached for Kara's hand and squeezed.

\- I have a small gift for each one of you... - Kara said as she delivered small boxes to all ladies.

Sara opened hers, smiling widely when she saw what it was: a beautiful necklace with a small silver rose petal.

\- This is beautiful! – Sara said, hugging Kara. – Thank you.

\- I'm just really glad to have you guys here with me. – Kara commented as she watched her friends opening their gifts.

\- We are happy for you and Oliver. And happy to be here with you – Caitlin said

\- So, are we going to party and drink tonight or what? – Sara laughed as she looked at the others

\- The rehearsal dinner will be tomorrow night, so we are free to party tonight! – Alex said getting up from Kara's bed.

Sara left to her room after a while. She got in the elevator and found Barry and Cisco there, all dressed up. She arched an eyebrow to them, smiling.

\- Doing something interesting tonight, Lance? – Cisco asked.

\- It's none of your business, Cisco. And apparently you two are the ones doing something interesting tonight... Behave! – She smiled and waved at them, walking towards her room and leaving the two of them behind.

It took a few hours for Sara to get ready to party with her friends. She missed it a lot and couldn't wait for it. She met Kara, Alex, Caitlin and Thea on the lobby and went to the bar nearby. It didn't take long until Oliver met them there and Kara asked him to dance right away.

\- You do know we will dance at our wedding, right? – Kara teased, pulling Oliver with her by his hand.

\- I know, and I will love it... - Oliver smiled, giving her a small peck on the neck.

\- Aren't you guys the sweetest? – Thea mocked as she drank a sip of her whisky.

Sara excused herself to grab a stronger drink. There was a loud music playing and the place was really crowded. She got to the bartender, asking for a shot of vodka. She could feel a pair of eyes on her from the distance, but didn't look at who that was.

She was easily standing out from the crowd, he thought as he noticed her from far away. She had black pants on, a black top with a deep V-neck, her hair all down and curled and black heels. Barry walked towards the bar, asking for their strongest drink.

\- You know you can't get drunk, right Allen?

– Sara smiled and turned to stare at him.

\- They have a special drink, just like those Cisco makes me.

\- Interesting... - She smiled at him. – By the way, I noticed you staring...

\- I'm sorry, I...

\- Don't be sorry. – She winked at him, grabbing her drink – I didn't know you were coming here...

\- It was a last minute thing...

\- And are you busy? Or available to dance?

\- I'm available...

\- Good!

Sara finished her drink and dragged Barry to the dancefloor. She reached for Barry's hands and put them on her waist and they started dancing together.

\- Look... - Kara commented as she saw Sara and Barry dancing together.

\- That was something I wasn't expecting... - Oliver said, smiling.

\- Neither was I... But they look great together, don't you think?

\- Kara Zor El, are you planning on being matchmaker at our wedding? – Oliver looked suspicious at her.

\- I'm just planning on rooting for them... But it would be nice to see them happy.

\- I'd like to see that too. The way I'm happy with you...

Oliver and Kara were dancing slowly, their foreheads touching. Kara took a deep breath, looking deeply into his eyes and smiling back at him.

\- I can't believe I get to call you my husband for the rest of my life...

\- I'm the lucky one, I have you as my wife forever – He smiled, his lips touching hers.

Sara was feeling all the effects the alcohol she drank taking over her body. She still was aware enough to try to avoid problems, they were her specialty. She came to this Earth hoping to find something she wasn't aware she was looking for. Her life was good, she had nice friends, she loved what she did: time traveling and kicking ass, but she felt something was missing. She just didn't want to make a big deal of it. She noticed she was having a really good time and Barry was a really good dancer. She was surprisingly having a good time, more than she expected to.

\- Do you want to take some air? – He asked as he started to feel the heat of the place. It was just him or it was really hot inside that bar? He asked himself mentally.

\- Let's go... It's hot in here!

Barry nodded with his head, glad he was not the only one noticing it. Maybe it was because it was really crowded inside, but he could really use some fresh air. Once out, they found a bench and sat on it. Sara looked up and took a deep breath.

\- Now that's more like it!

\- Yes. – He nodded – It's a nice night.

\- It surprisingly is...

\- Why's that? – He looked curiously at her.

\- We were never close; I barely knew you... - Sara said looking back at him – I'm shocked to find what a great dancer you are...

\- Oh that... That was nothing. – He laughed

\- You're full of surprises... Barry started feeling their special drink's effects. He felt like his body was on fire, he felt ten times bolder and rally excited to do something exciting.

Sara got up, pulling him with her out of sudden.

\- We can keep dancing here... - She laughed with him as they almost fell down. – Whoa, careful there.

They started dancing together again, this time a bit closer. His hands held firmly on her waist while her hands reached for his shoulders. Their noses almost touched as they started deeply into each other's eyes. Sara felt her heart racing and the impulse of closing the distance between them. Her fingers went through his hair as her lips touched his passionately. There was nothing soft on their kiss, Barry responded the same way as he guided her back to the bench. She sat there and Barry sat by her side, still kissing her, his body leaning in her direction.

\- Hey... Never mind! – Cisco said as he was walking out of the bar and as soon as he saw Sara and Barry locking lips, he went back inside, blushing.

The next day, Sara woke up slowly on the bed of her hotel room. She felt her head hurting so bad, she thought it was going to explode. Her vision was a bit blurry so she opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she turned to her side, she saw Barry there, sleeping like an angel. And then, she panicked.

\- Shit... - She whispered trying to get up without waking him up.

This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought as she grabbed her clothes from the ground. She rushed for the bathroom and took a good and long shower. She knew he might wake up, but she couldn't care right now, she really needed this. She thought about a zillion things before leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel and when she came back to the room, the bed was empty and Barry was nowhere to be seen. She felt a sudden relieve, but deep down a disappointment, she just wasn't really aware of it yet.

Sara tried to spend the whole day thinking about something else, helping Kara with things she needed for the rehearsal dinner, having lunch with her sister. She knew she was going to see Barry later, but she could also worry about it later.

The rehearsal dinner took place at the hotel's restaurant. They were all spread by the tables and enjoying good music, food and wine. Kara got up from her chair and looked at everyone, smiling.

\- I want to thank you all for sharing this special night with us. – She looked at Oliver and reached her hand to hold his. – It means a lot to us.

They all made a toast for Kara and Oliver and Barry got up.

\- I just wanted to say a few words... Thank you guys for inviting me to be part of this. I could never imagine Oliver would settle down one day, but it happened, so cheers for that!

Everyone laughed and Oliver looked at Kara, they both laughing.

\- You guys inspire me to have the same one day... And I hope you two have a lot of happiness in your married life. To Kara and Oliver!

They all made one more toast, all cheering for Kara and Oliver. Sara watched Barry from the distance and drank a sip of her wine. They haven't exchanged a single word about what happened the night before, and it was making Sara anxious. She felt weird because she was never like that, she usually didn't care.

It was finally the wedding day and all of Kara's and Oliver's friends and family were there. Alex was bridesmaid and Diggle was the best man, and they stood by each side of the altar. Sara sat on the first row, along with Thea and Laurel. Sara felt someone touching her shoulder and looked back, only to find Barry sitting right there.

\- Can we talk?

\- After the ceremony! – Sara said turning her back to Barry.

The orchestra started playing and everyone got up. Oliver stood in front of the priest, looking emotional as he watched Kara coming down the aisle with her cousin Clark walking with her.

\- God, she's beautiful! – He whispered Kara came walking slowly, smiling with her eyes full of tears.

Kara looked at Sara and blinked at her as soon as she saw Barry standing on the row behind her. Sara looked confused at Kara, but kept smiling.

Sara spent the whole time wondering what the hell was happening. Barry left her room two days before, not saying a word after they slept together, spent the entire day before also not saying a word and now he wanted to talk? She wasn't supposed to care this much, but she did and this pissed her off.

As soon as they got out of the church, Sara stood at the steps, waiting until everyone was ready for the reception. She felt someone by her side and turned around.

\- Hi... - Barry said with a tiny smile.

\- So... You wanted to talk...

\- Yes... I'm sorry for leaving without a word that night...

\- I don't care!

\- It's written all over your face you do, Sara.

\- Well, I wasn't supposed to... - She said not able to hold back how pissed she was.

\- I just wanted to give you some space... The little I know about you, is that you don't like when people get overly attached. And I didn't want to look like that...

\- You should have let me decide it! But you're right, I don't like it... But you should have said something at the rehearsal dinner...

\- I know, I'm sorry...

\- And don't look at me with those puppy eyes, Allen... You look like Kara when she wants to convince me of something... - Sara said, trying to still look serious at him and failing big time.

Barry laughed and took a few steps towards her. Sara kept staring at him with her arms crossed.

\- The thing is, I really liked hanging with you... And...

\- And?

\- I think I like you, Lance...

Sara let her arms down, staring at him. She thought about it and to be honest she had no idea what she wanted. She just knew she spent a good time with him and wasn't ok with him away from her. Maybe she liked him back or something.

\- I can't promise anything, but... - She said as she took one more step, her body really closer to his. Her lips touched his lips slightly. – I like being with you too, Allen!

They kissed slower this time. Sara felt his hands on her back while caressing his neck with one of her hands. They heard someone clapping nearby and jumped away from each other.

\- Please, do go on... - Cisco said as he smiled at them

\- I knew it! – Kara said as she smiled excitedly.

\- I think we can go to the reception now... - Sara said, trying to avoid their looks at her.

\- Wait, this was such a cute moment... - Oliver said, also smiling.

\- It was about time you two got together... - Kara hugged Sara and Barry, making them awkward.

Kara and Oliver said goodbye to the others, still smiling, and got into their car. Cisco kept staring at Sara and Barry with knowing eyes.

\- What? – Barry asked, confused.

\- Nothing... It's just that I saw you two the other night...

\- What? – Sara asked – What did you see?

\- You guys eating each other's face on a bench... I'm happy for you!

\- Hum... Thanks...? – Barry wasn't sure about what to say.

\- See you guys later! – Cisco said as he left Sara and Barry behind. – God, I ship them so much! – He whispered to himself.

.

 **NOTES 2:**

 **Spoiler Alert: Prompt by WritersBlock039: Invasion! AU: when Barry is confronted over changing the timeline, Sara rises to Barry's defense. After all, Sara wanted to change the timeline to save her sister, and unlike Barry, she had people who were able to stop her. This unexpected siding leads to a connection between Barry and Sara that maybe wouldn't have happened otherwise. Also, the Legends were founded to change history, after all. And if they "screw things up for the better," should they really be chastising Barry? Just a thought that Sara would think about these things before calling Barry out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Hi everyone! This one is a really short one, I hope u guys like it. ^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter Summary: Prompt by WritersBlock039: Invasion! AU: when Barry is confronted over changing the timeline, Sara rises to Barry's defense. After all, Sara wanted to change the timeline to save her sister, and unlike Barry, she had people who were able to stop her. This unexpected siding leads to a connection between Barry and Sara that maybe wouldn't have happened otherwise. Also, the Legends were founded to change history, after all. And if they "screw things up for the better," should they really be chastising Barry? Just a thought that Sara would think about these things before calling Barry out. – I mixed this with an idea I had about Sara meeting Barry when she came back to life.**

.

\- Tell us what, Barry? – Sara asked as she stepped forward after hearing Barry and Cisco arguing about something that seemed serious.

They had just finished training with Supergirl, Barry's friend from another Earth that happened to be a powerful alien, so they could prepare to face the Dominators. There was an invasion happening on their Earth so they had to gather all teams of super heroes they had. She walked closer to Barry and Cisco while others also approached.

Barry started telling all of them how he changed the timeline and affected some of their lives. Sara felt a rage coming through her veins, but then she stopped as she thought about it.

She had been in his shoes.

She understood.

She started thinking about their situation and how everyone was responding, specially her team. She looked at Barry's sad face and something hit her. She turned around and looked at all of them, except Oliver and Kara, the only ones who seemed not to judge.

\- Seriously? – She said as she looked at them all.

They all stared at her quietly. She could see they were not happy, but her response seemed to shock them.

\- Listen, I'm not saying what you did was right – Sara said as she looked at Barry – But things happens and it's not always on us. Things could have changed with or without your interference. And don't beat yourself up over this, I almost did the same when I faced Damien Dhark. I almost killed my sister's murderer in the past so I could save her. I understand. It's not the same thing that happened to you, but I understand.

\- Sara, I think you're forgetting how important is to keep the timeline safe and…

\- Cisco started talking, but Sara interrupted him. - I heard you talking with Barry before, telling him he didn't want to save your brother…

\- And yet he saved his parents…

\- And you think it's ok for you to ask him to save your brother… You do know that something serious would have happened either way, right?

Cisco kept quiet, thinking about what Sara was saying. He didn't think about how selfish he was being before and felt bad about it, even if he was still mad at Barry.

\- Guys, I think this is not the time for us to fight… - Caitlin said as she looked at the others.

\- We still have evil aliens to deal with…. – Oliver completed as he looked worried at them all.

\- I know and I agree… That's why we're talking about how absurd is for people to want to punish Barry like that… Legends screw the timeline all the time, we like to say we screw things for the better… - Sara said as she looked at the others – We have someone from the past in our team now, we took her from her original timeline for a mission and God knows what this will do… And Diggle… I know it sucks. It must be awful to learn you had a daughter before and now you have a son, but… Do you love him?

\- Sure, I do…

\- And you remember anything about having this daughter?

\- No, I…

\- So, how do you think your son would feel? There's no coming back, things are the way they are and it's up to us to keep moving on. You have a son now that needs your love and support and not resent… Now can we please focus on dealing with our current problem? We can't change the past, not anymore… - She looked at Barry – Time to move on…

Right after Sara, Oliver, Ray, Thea and Diggle have been saved from the alien ship, they were all with Barry and Kara aboard the Waverider, recovering. Barry and Kara helped saving them and Sara was grateful and relived. That shared dream was a terrible experience and she didn't want to go through that ever again. She was in her bunker and saw when Barry came in, taking his mask off and smiling.

\- Thanks for earlier…

\- I don't like injustice!

\- I know… But a bit more, and everyone would figure it out…. – He approached her, hugging her by the waist.

\- I don't care, it was not fair. Barry… - She said sitting on her bed and looking serious at him. – I remember when I came back to life… You… It meant a lot. You don't deserve that punishment and judgment…

Barry smiled at her as he remembered what she was talking about.

FLASHBACK

Barry was alone in Star Labs, trying to find a way to finally catch Zoom when he heard a noise and went to see what was happening. When he got to the entrance, he saw a woman with a black mask, a blonde wig and a black suit. She had a sad look into her eyes.

\- Hi!

\- Hi… You're… - Barry looked at her, not quite believing what he was seeing. He remembered seeing that woman on TV, she used to help Oliver and was known as the Canary. He was sure she was dead, Felicity asked them to help find out who the killer was, but now…

\- Sara Lance!

\- I know who you are… At least I've seen you help Oliver on TV… and talked to Laurel a few times…

\- Oliver told me about you before I… She couldn't finish the sentence. It was still surreal. She had been 6 feet under and now she was here, looking for something even she had no idea what it was. - I just came back to life… I couldn't stay in Star City…

\- It's ok. Come here… - Barry mentioned for her to follow him.

They reached Cisco's lab and Barry pointed a chair for her to sit, sitting beside her.

\- Do you need something? Anything we can help…

\- I need to get rid of this bloodlust…

\- Bloodlust?

\- Being brought back by the Lazarus Pit has its price… Bloodlust. I feel the need to kill all the time, and it's driving me crazy. I was with team Arrow helping them, but lost control… I'm trying to find myself again and ended up here… I'm sorry to bother you.

Sara tried to get up and leave, but Barry stopped her.

\- We can help you. Stay.

\- I might hurt you guys…

\- We can handle. Barry smiled at her and they talked for a few hours.

He was surprised about a lot of facts Sara was telling him, things about her past, the island, things that Barry could never ever imagine. He felt the need to help her somehow, he knew they could help her. They had the smartest people on their team, he was sure they would figure out something. A few weeks passed by and Sara started helping the team with small things while she was learning to control her thirst. Sometimes she almost did something she would regret, but Team Flash was always there to pull her back. Little by little, a special connection was formed.

After one night of heavy training, it was only Sara and Barry on the room, exhausted. Sara felt happy for the first time in a long time, she felt more in control and that it was safe for other to be around her.

\- I just want to thank you

– Sara said getting up from the floor.

\- I'm glad we could help you, and we will still help as long as you need.

\- It's been a while since I felt this way…

\- How?

\- Human… Barry smiled at Sara, not noticing how close they were. He could see in her eyes she was lighter, like she had left all the darkness behind, like she was totally recovering. Their lips touched each other's and sparks were felt around them. Sara reached for the back of his neck while her other hand rested on his shoulder. Barry grabbed her by the waist, diving into their kiss like this was their last they together and they had so much to discover, to explore, he felt.

END OF FLASHBACK

\- You saved me from darkness, Allen. The least I could do is make others see how unfair they were being… We had our share of screwing up, we are the last ones to judge anyone.

\- I don't deserve you, Lance… - He said, giving her a deep kiss.

\- Yes, you do! – She said pushing him to her bed and falling over him.

\- I love you. – He said, making her stop and look serious into his eyes. She was shocked and not expecting to hear that anytime soon. She smiled back at him, giving him one more kiss.

\- And I love you! – She murmured between their kiss. .

 **NOTES 2**

 **Spoiler Alert: Prompts by WritresBlock039: 1 Got room for a third? 😂 How about one where Nora is actually Barry and Sara's daughter, and she's come back from the future to make sure her parents get together? (If you somehow add Kariver to this, too, that would be absolute gold.) 2 OK, I swear this is the last one (until the next one is posted, probably 😂) All of Team Flash are trying to make sense of Nora's arrival, who is being very shifty, when someone else arrives at the door. Barry is shocked to see Sara barely holding herself together and asking to talk to him - immediately. He's about to say no when he sees how devastated he is and lets her in. When they talk privately, Sara tells Barry what happened in Star City - Oliver's arrest and her dad dying. They bond over what it feels like their last family member dies (Dinah Lance has been extremely scarce), and Sara apologizes to Barry for what she told him during "Invasion!" Barry brushes it off and tells her she understands now, and that's enough. When they go back out, Sara asks who Nora is, and she drops the bomb that she's their daughter. I just seem to like playing with ideas that involve Nora being Barry and Sara's daughter, apparently. – I put those 2 prompts together**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES: HI guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. A lot happened, but here I am.**

 **I will update Emerald Steel collection tomorrow. I got an awesome prompt for it and inspiration came. Check spoiler alert to see what's all about.**

 **I hope u like it!**

 **.**

 **Chapter Summary:** **Prompts by WritresBlock039: 1 Got room for a third? ? How about one where Nora is actually Barry and Sara's daughter, and she's come back from the future to make sure her parents get together? (If you somehow add Kariver to this, too, that would be absolute gold.) 2 OK, I swear this is the last one (until the next one is posted, probably ?) All of Team Flash are trying to make sense of Nora's arrival, who is being very shifty, when someone else arrives at the door. Barry is shocked to see Sara barely holding herself together and asking to talk to him - immediately. He's about to say no when he sees how devastated he is and lets her in. When they talk privately, Sara tells Barry what happened in Star City - Oliver's arrest and her dad dying. They bond over what it feels like their last family member dies (Dinah Lance has been extremely scarce), and Sara apologizes to Barry for what she told him during "Invasion!" Barry brushes it off and tells her she understands now, and that's enough. When they go back out, Sara asks who Nora is, and she drops the bomb that she's their daughter. I just seem to like playing with ideas that involve Nora being Barry and Sara's daughter, apparently. – I put those 2 prompts together**

 **.**

6\. Big Little Surprises

Barry looked happy at his friends. He felt so relieved about finally defeating DeVoe with the help of his friends. Cisco and Caitlin talked on the couch, while Joe drank beer while talking to Ralph. Iris was working hard on her piece about everything that happened so she wasn't there to celebrate with them. Barry heard a knock on the door and Joe opened. There was a nervous girl standing there, dark blonde hair and hazel worried eyes looking at everyone like she was afraid of something.

\- Hello… - She said, waving shyly at them.

\- Hey… I remember you… - Ralph said as he got up, looking her a bit closer. – You were on Jitters the other day, weren't you?

\- And also at Joe and Cecile's wedding – Barry said as he remembered talking with a girl who looked like her at the day. She was the waitress.

\- Yes… I was – she said.

\- Who are you? – Joe asked looking cautiously at her.

\- I'm from the future… - She said looking at Barry – I'm…

She was about to tell them something more when another person approached them, trying to smile, but with a sad look on her face.

\- Hi Allen! – Sara Lance said as she looked at all of them and that strange girl standing at their door.

\- Sara! Hi! – Barry said in a surprised tone, welcoming her.

\- I was visiting my mom and thought about stopping by…Needed to clear my head and… - She looked at the girl – Who are you?

\- She was about to tell us… - Barry said, looking back at the girl.

\- Like I was saying, I'm from the future and… - She suddenly seemed more nervous than before. She got in the house before anyone could say anything and Sara followed her.

Sara was ready to fight if that was any kind of threat and she noticed all the others were ready too. Barry closed the door behind him and the girl stopped, turning to face him.

\- I'm Dawn Allen, your daughter!

\- WHAT? – Joe said, looking shocked at Barry

Barry just looked at the girl, not knowing what to say. He had a daughter? That girl was his daughter from the future? This was insane, he thought. Cisco and Caitlin looked at Barry and the girl with their jaws dropped.

\- And… I'm almost afraid to ask this, but… Who's your mom? – Cisco said, his curiosity taking the best of him. Everyone looked at him – What? I know you all wants to know as well…

\- It's you… - Dawn looked at Sara.

Sara froze for a moment and looked at her, expecting the girl to tell her she was just kidding. It never happened. Sara looked at Barry, starting to freak out. How the hell she had a kid with Barry Allen in the future? She asked herself.

\- Sara? Are you ok? – Barry asked, looking worried at her.

\- I'm… I… This…

Sara looked like she was going to faint. Caitlin ran to the kitchen to bring her a glass of water. When she came back, Sara stormed out, trying to breathe.

\- Sara? – Barry said as he went after Sara.

\- I'm… This is impossible! – She said, trying to take deep breaths, standing in his yard. – How did that happen?

\- I think you know how… - Barry said blushing hard.

Sara looked at him annoyed and slightly slapped his shoulder.

\- I'm sorry, I'm just as surprised as you are.

\- I never planned on having kids… We have a kid together… From the future…

\- And she's standing on my living room right now – He said as he looked at his front door.

Dawn looked nervously at everyone. She was expecting some reaction like that, but she knew her mom and she was really worried she had screwed the timeline. Barry and Sara came back and she got even more nervous, if it was possible.

\- Let's talk about this… - Barry said as he sat on the couch. Sara just kept walking slowly from one side to another, trying to process it all. – How did it happened? You traveling through time?

\- And why? – Sara added, looking worried.

\- Mom used to work with Legends and told me all about it. She showed me once the Wave Rider and I got so curious and excited… But she told me it was dangerous to travel through time…

\- I'm sure I had a pretty good reason for it!

\- So… - Dawn looked apprehensively at Sara – I went there by myself and started looking around… I accidently went back in time…

\- How? Gideon has to set a course for it to happen…

\- Things are a bit different in the future… The Wave Rider has a new system, you guys updated it so if Gideon was ever hacked, it wouldn't cause any trouble like it did before… I tried to get to Star Labs, but ended up crashing there… In the hangar…

\- Well, at least it was not in a public place… - Cisco commented and shushed after the look Barry gave him.

\- And now I need your help to fix it so I can go back…

\- Maybe Legends could help with present Wave Rider? – Caitlin suggested.

\- I need to fix the ship and bring it back to the future… - Dawn said – It can complicate things.

\- Well, now we are sure she's your daughter… - Cisco said starting to laugh, but stopping right away after Barry gave him another annoyed look. - My bad…Look… - He said as he stared at Dawn – Maybe I can help you, I happen to have fixed ships before… but I will need Felicity's help – He said looking at Barry and Sara. – She helped me before, so…

\- Ok. – Barry said and looked at Dawn – You can stay here while we fix things. Just please, wait here because I need to talk to Sara… er… your mom…I… - Barry looked lost and nodded at Sara to follow him.

Barry went to the kitchen and Sara followed him. She looked at him, scratching her head nervously.

\- I still can't believe it…

\- I know…

\- It's so weird to hear her calling me mom…

\- Listen… When you arrived, you said you needed to clear your head… Did something happen?

\- Oh, right. That's why I came here… I needed to talk to someone, you know?

\- Are you ok?

\- No.

She sat in a stool and rested her arms on the kitchen island. Barry sat on a stool next to her.

\- My dad died last week.

\- I'm sorry…

\- And… - she took a deep breath, trying to speak normally – Oliver was arrested at the hospital on the same day… And then I met my sister's doppelganger. It was just too much… I decided to take some time off Legends and came to visit my mom… But I was so overwhelmed… I just wanted to talk to someone who went through this… The bastard that killed my dad escaped, and I want nothing more than catch him and make him pay.

\- I'm really sorry you went through all of this. I think you would like to know that Oliver is out of jail. Felicity told me two days ago.

\- At least some good news.

\- And they are working hard to catch the guy… I'm sure they will manage to bring him to justice. I know it's not easy, but things will get better… And when you feel like talking to someone, I'm here.

Sara smiled and got up, hugging Barry.

\- I'm not that much of a hugger, but thanks…

\- It's ok – Barry smiled.

\- Mom? Dad? – Dawn came in, unsure if she should get closer or not – Cisco said we need to go to Star City…

Barry and Sara look at her and nod with their heads, smiling awkwardly at her.

Oliver and Kara hugged and kissed each other since they were alone at the bunker. She smiled, looking at him between their kisses.

\- I'm so glad you're here. – He said, hugging her by the waist.

\- I'm glad you called. – She said kissing him once again.

\- Hi guys, sorry to interrupt! – Felicity said as she walked in, her hands going to her eyes – I swear I didn't see anything.

\- It's ok, Felicity – Kara smiled.

\- Cisco just sent me a message they are coming here… He needs help fixing a ship…

Oliver looked confused at Felicity and Kara looked excitedly at her.

\- If you need any help, I have experience with ships.

\- Why would team Flash need help with a ship? – Oliver asked, still feeling confused.

\- Because Dawn here is from the future and she needs help fixing the Wave Rider also from the future. – Barry said entering the bunker with Dawn, Sara and Cisco behind them.

\- Dawn? – Kara asked.

\- Why do you guys need to fix a Wave Rider from the future if it's a Legends ship? – Felicity was trying to understand, but having a hard time with it.

\- She's our daughter! – Sara pointed from Barry to herself. – She crashed here by accident and needs to go back to her time.

Felicity almost choked and Oliver started to cough. Kara tried to give him slight slaps on his back.

\- Ouch… - Oliver said and Kara looked worried at him.

\- I'm sorry…

\- It's ok – He gave her a kiss on her forehead. – Well… This is a surprise…

Dawn smiled at them and ran towards Oliver, hugging him.

\- I missed you, uncle Oliver.

Oliver was taken by surprise, and awkwardly hugged her back, making Kara and Barry laugh.

\- Present Wave Rider can't help on this? – Felicity asked looking at Sara.

\- No… - Dawn said, looking at Felicity – I need to bring the ship back home. It can have severe consequences to the timeline.

\- You're really your father's daughter… - Felicity said, making Barry looked annoyed at her.

\- Why is everybody telling me that?

\- Well… - Oliver said – You did mess with timeline a few times…

\- Ok, ok, I get it…

\- Also, If I don't bring it back, my mom would kill me.

\- You can bet I would – Sara said with her hands on her waist, smiling at her.

Cisco and Felicity grabbed a few stuff from the bunker and went back to Star Labs through a breach. Dawn looked around, excited to see the Arrow bunker. She couldn't comment with them the things she knew, so she just looked around, smiling nostalgic to herself.

\- How are you? With all of this, I mean… - Kara said as she looked at Barry.

\- Surprised… A bit in shock… Trying to understand…I mean…

\- I know what you mean – Sara said.

\- And I'm worried… I made enough mess on the timeline to know this can go really bad…

\- I know… - Sara said. – But we need to focus right now and try to fix things later… I know, it's hard, but when Legends screw things up, we manage to fix them 90% of time, so…

\- That's reassuring… - Oliver said.

Barry's cellphone started to make a noise. Barry grabbed it and opened the message he got.

\- It's from Star Labs. They need help with a meta that's attacking Mercury Labs.

\- I can help you guys… - Kara said.

\- Can I help you too? – Dawn said, looking excitedly at Barry. – We never fought together before…

\- It's ok, let's go. But be careful! – Sara said nodding to Barry. Kara used her extrapolator to bring them quicker to Central City.

Once the four of them stepped in Mercury Labs, they felt something throwing them away. Barry and Dawn used their speed to avoid hitting the wall but Oliver didn't have the same luck. His back hit strongly against the wall and Kara floated before she could create a big hole on the wall. Dawn tried to copy her dad, with lightning bolts but ended up missing, messing up the entire place. The meta reached for her, but Barry was faster, pushing him away from his daughter. Sara took advantage to punch him, knocking him down with the help of Kara.

\- I'm sorry, I almost messed it up… - Dawn said, still shaking. – I just wanted to help and…

\- Hey, that's ok… - Sara said as she kneeled down and embraced Dawn while Barry pressed his hand slightly on her shoulder.

\- Just because we have powers, it doesn't mean we are perfect… We make mistakes…

Back in Star Labs, Dawn was alone in the med bay after Caitlin did a quick check-up on her. Sara knocked on the door, looking worried at her.

\- Can I come in?

\- Sure, mom…

\- I'm sorry… It's still weird for me to hear it…

\- I get it – Dawn said, smiling at Sara – I wasn't supposed to come here or let you know about me… I'm so stupid… - She lowered her head.

\- You're not stupid. You have no idea how many times we screwed things up with Legends… I made a lot of mistakes, like your dad said… It happens. What matter is if we learn from them.

\- I surely did…

\- I'm glad to hear it…

\- Listen… - Dawn turned to Sara and held her hand – I can't tell you how you and dad got together or when it will happen. And I can't see this is hard for both of you, I understand it must be a shock… But I can tell you this: in the future, you love each other so much… And I feel lucky to have you both as my parents. You're constantly telling me that the future can be unexpectedly pleasant, if only a person can open her eyes for the signs. You'll know when the time is right… You both will.

Sara didn't know what to say. She was indeed surprised, but speechless. She could tell Dawn was really well raised, she was wise and smart. She could only smile at her.

\- You have my freckles… - Sara said as she looked closer to Dawn's face.

\- I'm proud of them. – Dawn smiled back.

Kara and Oliver said their goodbyes and went back to Star City through a breach. Once back there, they noticed they were alone again in the bunker.

\- This is so crazy… Barry and Sara… - Oliver said, thinking about it.

\- Life is full of surprises… I mean, look at us – She smiled, walking closer to him.

\- You're right… I'm glad for the surprises…

Kara and Oliver kissed passionately and enjoyed the calm of the bunker for once.

Sara and Dawn talked about a few more things when Barry approached them. He looked at Dawn, thinking about how everything seemed so crazy but felt so right at the same time. He couldn't understand perfectly yet, but he knew he would get there.

\- I was thinking about it… - Barry said as he stood beside Dawn – I'm happy to know that in the future I have a daughter that's a hero.

\- I didn't want to make a mess, but… I'm glad I got to see you two. I'm just afraid of what will happen when I go back, how things will be now you know about me… And about you two…

\- Maybe there's a way to fix it and let things happen naturally… - Sara said as she remembered how her team used to deal with situations like that, like when she had to protect the past version of her dad. To think about him, made her feel sad again, but she had to focus right now. – We have memory pills; the only problem will be reach the Wave Rider since the team is on a mission God knows where…

\- I remember you told me about it… Maybe future ship has it as well? I like this idea… Things can happen the way they're supposed to happen.

\- Great, so… Let's do it! – Barry said.

After a while, the ship was finally fixed. They all gathered at Star Labs hangar to say their goodbyes. Dawn was feeling very emotional, so was Barry and Sara tried to hide her feelings. Dawn used her super speed and came back in seconds, holding the pills on her hands.

\- I found enough pills for everyone who knows about me. I gave one for Oliver and one for Kara already. – She smiled with teary eyes.

\- So… This is it… - Barry said opening his arms to hug Dawn.

Sara hugged Dawn and so did Cisco, Felicity and Caitlin.

\- Thank you guys, I'm so glad I got to see all of you. – Dawn said as she gave them all the pills. – She runs to Sara and Barry's arms and hugs them – Don't worry, you'll find your way to each other – She whispered and went to the ship.

Everyone took the pills as soon as the ship disappeared in the air. They all looked at each other really confused, some feeling headache, some just feeling lost.

\- What am I doing here? – Felicity asked, looking at Barry and Cisco.

\- I have no idea… - Cisco said – It looks like we were having a meeting…

\- I don't remember how I got here… - Sara said as she looked at Barry… But that's ok, I wanted to come anyways…

\- It's everything ok? – Barry asked, worried.

\- I was visiting my mom and felt like I needed to talk to someone… I needed to take some fresh air.

\- Well, want to grab a coffee? And you can tell me what you wanted to talk to me…

\- Sounds perfect. – Sara smiled, walking away with Barry while the other went back inside Star Labs.

She had a really good feeling about the rest of the day.

 **NOTES 2**

 **Spoiler Alert:** **Prompt by sairamelie: After episode 7x16 can you do a story about William and Mia Kariver** **future kids came with Nora to meet their parents**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES: Hi guys!**

 **After that amazing Crossover we got, inspiration kicked in to work with Scarlet Canarry again. I love how they got closer and now are actually friends, their chemistry was perfect and all I could think about was how much I needed to write more of them together. I was talking to WritersBlock039 about all of that and how we have good eye for ships as well hahaha**

 **I hope you like this one. This happens right after the last part of the crossover, so if u didn't watch it yet, beware of SPOILERS.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Summary:** **Prompt by WritersBlock039: So, my idea: After witnessing Oliver Queen's death and saving Earth-Prime from the Anti-Monitor, Barry and Sara each find themselves leaning on each other for comfort more and more, leading to their relationships with Iris and Ava ending and leading them right to each other, which is exactly where they need to be.**

 **.**

A blur.

That's what she saw for the moment. She could hear voices around her, but she also had no idea who was talking or what they were talking about, she wasn't paying attention. She felt so tired. For the first time in weeks, she felt like laying on her bed at the Wave Rider and resting. Then, she remembered she would have to be back to the real world and she didn't want that, at least for now.

She blinked twice and her vision went back to normal. But she still felt tired. And miserable. She just had lost one more person, the one that knew her before her White Canary, time traveling days, the one she knew since childhood, the one she once fell in love with. She had almost no family left, no one from her previous lifedark days in her life anymore. She had no idea how she was supposed to keep on going like this.

Yes, she had Ava, but it was not the same. She also couldn't help but think about how she seemed not to care that they were facing a universe wide crisis, even if she offered to help. She knew deep down it wasn't because Ava felt it was the right thing to do.

\- Sara? Are you ok? – Kara looked worried at her.

\- No… I mean… Kind of. I'm just tired.

\- I think we all are – Kate said

– All of this was just so…

\- Overwhelming – Jefferson said as he took his glasses off – But I'm glad I got to meet all of you and help somehow. It meant Freeland and all of our cities are safe… I didn't know Oliver at all, but I can tell he was a good guy. His sacrifice won't be for nothing.

\- No, it won't. – J'onn said – We all have our problems to take care of, I'm sure of that, but let's not be strangers. Oliver brought all of us together, I think we need to keep it like that, teams within a team.

Sara got up and walked a bit away from the table. It still hurt like hell hearing that Oliver wasn't going to be around anymore. She closed her eyes again, tears coming down from her face. She tried to clean her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

\- I know what you're feeling. And how hard it is – Barry said with a look of concern.

\- This is not fair! – She said, hugging Barry and not thinking twice about it. – I have almost nobody left.

Suddenly, she felt one more hand around her.

\- You still have us. – Kara said.

Sara felt Kara also hugging her and she just kept crying until she felt she could think properly once again. She let go of them and smiled.

\- Listen, if we're going to do this, have this bigger team… We can't just get together when the world is about to end.

She let go of Barry and Kara and walked with them back to the table.

\- Oliver used to tell me he wished we could do this more often, hang out more and not just for fights… - Barry said – I agree with Sara.

\- We honor Oliver by actually having lives. I could see myself on his shoes in the Speedforce and It made me see things a bit clearer… - Kate said. – I'm in.

\- Me too. – Jefferson said. – I would also love for you all to meet my girls. They are like me, but I think they need this, to know more people like us…

\- I would love too – Kara smiled – A family of super heroes is the ultimate big dream.

\- I'm in too – Clark said. – I'm also glad I got to meet you all.

\- So it's settled. Also… We need someone to represent Team Arrow. We know Oliver will never be replaced, but I think it's only fair. They are our friends too – Sara said as she looked at the empty chair – I'm sure that's what Oliver would have wanted.

\- Oliver told me how Laurel helped him, how she was directly affected by all of this. She also lost everything, her home, her loved ones… The Monitor also tested her, so it's only fair she's the one to represent team Arrow. – Barry said as he nodded at Sara's smile at him. – I know she's not your sister, but… I think you both need this.

Everyone else nodded with their heads and talked a bit more before each one of them going back to their own city. Sara and Barry were the only ones left in the table and they stared at each other.

\- How do you do this?

\- What? – Barry looked at her a bit confused

\- All of this. You told me you lost your parents and earlier you told us that Barry from Earth 90 was the doppelganger of your dad… How do you deal with all of that?

\- I don't know, to be honest. I met another doppelganger of my dad before, Jay Garrick from Earth 3. I kept reminding myself that even if he was not my dad, he was a person that had a life, that decided to become a hero and make sacrifices, and I kept an open mind, to learn from him but also share what I've learn in the past few years.

\- I'll try that… - Sara said as she looked at the center of the table. – What made you think about it? This building, and all of it?

\- When Dominators attacked, Thea Queen told me I should do something with this building. After all the talks I had with Ollie about getting together with everyone more, to actually live you know? I kept thinking about it and when Ollie died it hit me, that things needed to change.

\- It's a perfect idea – She smiled – Do you think we need a name or something? – She teased.

\- I know Cisco will be pissed if we don't let him suggest a name – Barry laughed and looked at Sara. – So… Are you going back to time traveling and all?

\- Not yet… I need some time off. – Sara said as she got up, Barry following her. – I need to rest, to clear my head… I'll stay here in Central City with my mom for a while.

\- Oh, your mom lives here… That's nice. Well… If you ever need anything, or just want to talk or something, we're here.

\- I know I can count on you. – Sara smiled and gave him a hug.

Barry kept staring at Sara while she left. He thought about all that happened, wishing for nothing more than a good sleep.

ONE MONTH LATER

Barry took his mask off as he entered the cortex of Star Labs. It was not an easy fight he just had, but he was glad it was over. He wanted nothing more than go home to his tiny apartment and take a shower.

\- Well done, Flash! – Nash Wells said as he smiled at Barry.

After Crisis, Nash decided to stick around Central City and help as much as he could, trying to make it up for everything that he has done to help bring Crisis to the multiverse, that now was a bit different. Another big changed that the team suffered, was not having Iris around that much. She decided to focus on her career as a journalist since Barry and her got divorced. They still talked, but things were not the same as they used to.

\- I just need to home now, guys… I'll see you tomorrow! – He said as he waved goodbye to everyone and ran back to his apartment, leaving Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph and Nash confused.

\- It's been a while since he's like that… - Caitlin said. – I'm worried about him.

\- It's completely normal. He lost Ollie, then that thing with Iris happened, he got divorced… It must have been hard. – Cisco said – But I'll talk to him later.

Barry got home and went straight to shower. He changed into comfy clothes and picked up his cellphone, turning it on.

\- I'm here! – He smiled at the screen.

\- Hey there, Allen! – Sara Lance answered.

Since Sara went back to the Wave Rider, they created this little habit of doing video calls to talk after a day of work and watch something together to distract themselves, even if it was from far away. Sometimes they weren't able to do it cause of the lives they had. Sara was chasing souls that escaped from hell with her team while he was dealing with the many villains trying to kill him or take over the city, but when they could, it was the best thing ever.

\- Are you ok? You have that look of concern when something's off…

\- Yes, it's just… It has been hard. – He said as he adjusted on the couch. – Life has been weird.

\- It's a lot, I know, but things will get better… I know divorce is way more deep than breaking up with your girlfriend, but still… It gets better…

\- Oh… So, you and Ava…

\- We tried. A lot… It didn't work. – Sara said as she looked sad.

Since she went back to the Wave Rider, her fights with Ava were even worse than when they met. Sara felt Ava couldn't understand that she needed time, emotionally, to recover. She kept insinuating Sara still had feelings for Oliver, something that really pissed her off and Sara decided to end things. There was a lot of yelling, crying and then, Ava left.

She kept talking to Barry since she left Central City, and that day, she wanted nothing more than talk to him. She felt he could understand her and they would spend hours video chatting. It was Barry that gave her the idea, so they started to watch movies together, playing it at the same time, her in her bunker on the ship and him on his apartment. They would mock each other, comment on what they were watching, laugh together. When they were not traveling through time fixing world problems, she would spend a lot of time in her bunker and it was the only time that she didn't feel too much pain, when it would hurt less.

\- I'm sorry to hear that… - Look at us, having a pity party. – Sara laughed. – We can't have that!

\- I think we need just to accept life is like this. We have nice moments with people we loved and now we move on…

\- You really got wiser, Allen. I'm proud of you.

\- I learned from the best… - He smiled

\- Yes, you did – Sara moved around and then came back to his screen – So, what are we watching?

\- You need to see Star Wars…

\- Oh no, I don't have patience for that amount of movies…

\- You'll love it. Trust me.

\- Ok… But if it's bad I'll make you watch Mean Girls!

\- Who told you I didn't see that? – He teased and Sara laughed – It was Lindsay Lohan's glory days, c'mon…

\- And you're also full of surprises. Let me turn this thing here on. Play on 3… 1, 2… 3

\- GO! – Barry said as they watched the first Star Wars movie together and kept commenting on it.

A WEEK LATER

Barry was trying to focus on the work Joe asked him to do at CCPD when Cisco knocked on the door of his lab. Barry told him to come in and Cisco approached Barry, looking a bit worried and not sure how to start the conversation.

\- Cisco? What's up? You're looking at me like someone died… No one died right? – He got up and looked worried at Cisco.

\- No, no one died… It's just… We are all worried about you.

\- Why?

\- Do you need to ask? You have been… distant.

\- I'm fine. I just needed time to process everything that happened. But I swear to you, I'm fine. But thanks for worrying.

\- I believe you, but just… You need to talk to someone, I think it will make you feel better.

\- Oh, I already did…

\- Really? – Cisco was taken by surprise – Well… That's good to know…

\- I have been face timing with Sara. She has been through a lot too, and we both were close to Ollie so… It's helping both of us move on…

\- I'm glad to hear that… Even if I was totally not expecting it, well… - Cisco smiled – If you need anything, you can come to me, you know that right?

\- Yes, of course I know. You're my best friend Cisco… It's just that… She gets me, on that part.

\- I know… - Cisco said as he gave Barry a hug. – I'll let you work now, Camille's waiting for me.

Barry nodded at Cisco and went back to his work when his phone rang and he ran to pick it up. It was a message from Sara and he smiled right away.

\- I'll be in Central City for the next week, mom insists we have a Valentine's Day dinner… Want to join us? I think spending this day with friends makes things easier.

Barry froze as he read. He forgot about Valentine's day at all, it was going to be the first since the divorce. He looked at the screen of his cell and smiled.

\- I had forgotten about this day… But I think I'll go. I will be less miserable with you and your mom, for sure.

\- That's the spirit, Allen! – She replied with a heart eyes emoji.

Valentine's Day has arrived and Barry couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He was aware Sara was his friend and they got closer after everything that happened, but he felt really good talking to her and spending time with her. It made everything less hurtful, he felt like she was the only one that could actually understand his grief, his pain. He heard some knocking on his door and went to answer it, having a small surprise as he opened the door.

\- Hey, you! – Sara smiled and gave him a hug

\- Hey… I thought I was going to meet you tomorrow at your mom's…

\- Well, I came home one day earlier and thought we could actually watch something together this time. Bad idea?

\- No, it's a great idea. – Barry smiled, inviting her in.

\- I brought a collection of Lindsay Lohan's movies. – She showed him some dvds on her right hand.

\- You mean business!

\- Always!

They laughed and Barry used his super speed to get them beverages and popcorn while Sara put the first DVD on. Barry grabbed two blankets for them and they sat on the couch, side by side, eating, drinking soda and chatting.

After the popcorn ended, Sara put the empty bowl on the floor and sat back on the couch, resting her head on Barry's shoulder. Barry felt taken by surprise and something funny inside of him. It was like all those butterflies on the stomach people said that happens sometimes in life. His arm went around her shoulder and she adjusted closer to him, one of her hands hugging his waist. Barry caressed her hair automatically, like it was the natural thing for him to do.

\- Thank you… - Sara whispered

\- For what? – He asked, looking down at her.

Sara's head rose from his shoulder, one of her hands touched his shoulder while the other still hugged his waist. Her face was at the same level as his and she looked deep into his eyes.

\- For being there for me when I needed the most. I love the Legends; they are my family but I felt like…

\- No one could understand…

\- Yes…

\- I feel the same way. Barry kept starring at her electric blue eyes and noted they were surprised as he spoke.

He was just as surprised as her because he never thought they were get this close, not in a million years, but it happened.

\- Now I understand why you were the paragon of destiny… - He said as he caressed her cheek.

\- And I get now why you were the paragon of love…

Barry felt a chill down his spine as he heard her. He started wondering if it was possible that this was happening, at least what he thought it was happening. Maybe.

\- Your heart is beating fast… - She said as she looked at her hand that traveled up his torso to his heart and she not even noticed she did that while they talked.

Sara looked back at Barry and their faces approached until their foreheads touched. Sara looked at his lips and smiled.

\- Life is so weird…

\- I agree – Barry said as he saw her eyes travel back to meet his eyes. – And I'm glad for that.

Barry's hand went from her shoulder to her neck, bringing her lips closer to his. Sara gave in, kissing him back slowly. She felt peace inside of her, something she hasn't felt for a while. She deepened the kiss, turning more to her side. Barry held her by the waist as she climbed him, each leg locking him underneath her, pressing his waist.

\- This… - She said as they looked at each other, breathing a bit heavier than before.

\- I know… - He looked at her, fearing she would regret their kiss somehow. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

\- I want you! – She said

\- You… do? – He looked at her, feeling a mix of shock and disbelief.

\- Yes. – She let out a small laugh – You're adorable! – She approached her lips to his cheeks, planting small kisses through it, until she reached for his lips. – I spend my days waiting for our moments together… even if it's from far away…

\- Me too – He smiled as he gave her a few more kisses, holding her waist with one hand and her hair with the other – It's my favorite time of the day.

\- You are the only one able to help me heal. I want you. – She said kissing him one more time, her lips going towards the base of his neck. – I need you – She whispered against his skin, making him feel her hot breath.

\- I need you too, more than anything – He said, using his super speed towards his bedroom.

They both fell on the bed as soon as Barry stumbled on the foot of the bed and they started laughing together. Second after second they looked at each other, stopping with the laugh. Barry took a few strands of her from her face and started kissing her neck. Sara closed her eyes, enjoying every second of that moment. She thought she was doomed to be miserable for the rest of her life, like she wasn't meant to be loved or experience it for real but she was starting to see things differently. Barry made all of that possible to her again, and she couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him. She even thought she was falling for him, but this time, she was ready for it.

\- You make my day better – He whispered as his forehead rested on hers. He opened his eyes and smiled at her – I want to see where this goes too, if you want it.

\- More than anything – She said, her hand reaching for his hair as she brought his lips back to hers.

Sara rolled them around, covering his body with hers. He helped her out of her shirt as she almost ripped his, throwing it away as she kissed him even more passionately than before. And for the first time in a long time, the Time Traveler and the Speedster found what they were looking for in each other. And both of them couldn't be happier.

.

 **NOTES 2: I won't give spoiler alert for the next prompts I will work with because inspiration is the boss of me, and sometimes the order of what I write changes, so I'll let it all be a surprise haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES: Hi guys. So I had a prompt here, and I asked you for a few particular situations for Barry and Sara. I tried to fit them all together, and this is what I came up with. Thanks for helping me once again, and I hope you enjoy it. I was really excited to write this one, I feel like there's a strong connection among them in this story and I think it was my favorite piece to write.**

 **Since the episode Barry loses his memory in the Flash happens on season 3, and there was also a request for Ava to be in this story, I had to mix it all. There's no specific timeline within shows, it just happens before Crisis, Stein is alive, and that's it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Summary: Prompt by mmat: Could you do the one when Barry lost his memories and it is Sara that helps him gets them back. + suggestions from Wattpad from WrittersBlock039 and 101abndiv : Ava wanting Sara back but Sara liking Barry / undercover mission making them closer.**

 **.**

8\. Memories

She took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

There was nothing that she hated most than what she was going through. For a former assassin that came back from the dead and was currently time traveling, this was torture.

She hated long lines.

Especially when she craved for hot coffee. Specially from Jitters.

Legends were in Central City for a mission, an aberration that appeared in the present time and she was more than happy to visit her favorite coffee house in the world. Star City had Big Belly Burger, but for hot coffee and donuts, Jitters was the place for it.

Her team have dealt with aberrations a while ago, but now they were back. Gladly, it was something they were used to, so it wasn't that hard. While the team was working on a plan, she went to have some breakfast that wasn't created by Gideon. She loved the food in the ship, but she craved for actual food outside of it, in the outside world.

Sara looked to her side and saw a familiar figure. She waved at him and found it really weird that he looked at her like some crazy person he never saw before.

\- Hey, Barry! – She said as she called him. – Barry, it's me! – Se said, having the impression he was not recognizing her.

\- Why does everyone keep calling me Barry? Bart is better… - He said as he slowly approached her in the line.

\- Because it's your name… We all call you Barry.

\- I still find it weird… - Barry said as he looked apologetic to Sara – I'm sorry but… do I know you?

\- Haha, very funny, Barry!

\- I'm serious… I don't know who you are!

\- It's me Sara… From the Legends…

\- Legend? Oh, you're a legend… like a famous person?

Sara reached for Barry's arm and took him away from the people, to an empty corner in Jitters. Barry looked scared at her, but followed anyways.

\- That's not funny, what's happening?

\- I… I don't remember anything… I was at some lab, with people I don't know, they told me about who I was but… That was hard to believe so I came here to take some fresh air, see if I remember anything.

\- You have lost your memory? – She looked incredulously at him.

Barry nodded with his head and Sara covered her forehead with her hand, trying to stay calm. She looked at him and smiled.

\- Yes, I'm a Legend, but not like famous. I time travel. And you are a speedster that helps save the world every day. We've teamed up sometimes, with other heroes.

\- Time travel? – Barry looked at her and laughed – That's creative… For real, how are you a Legend?

\- Follow me! Now! – She looked serious at him

\- Are you some kind of alien trying to kidnap me?

\- We have a friend that's an alien, but she's busy with her own team and not, I won't kidnap you, Barry. Just… follow me, will you?

\- Ok… - Barry looked at her knowing for sure she was crazy. Aliens didn't exist… right? He asked himself.

Sara brought Barry inside the Wave Rider, where he got inside really scared, but followed her anyways. He looked around, almost freaking out, ten times worse than the way he reacted at Star Labs.

\- Gideon, please show our friend Barry about our team ups… I know you have footage – Sara said as Barry kept starring at her as if she was crazy.

\- Who's Gid... Oh my God! – Barry jumped in scare as he saw something that looked like a hologram appear in front of him.

\- Hello Barry Allen!

\- H… Hi… - He waved shyly as Sara smiled at that scene. Barry really looked like a scared kid.

\- Captain. – Gideon turned to Sara and Barry gave another small jump, trying to hide it. – Which team up do you want me to show specifically?

\- The invasion one will do… - Sara smiled and stared at Barry.

\- Invasion? – Barry wondered while a few images appeared in front of him.

Barry watched himself in a red suit fighting… Aliens? So Sara wasn't crazy at all? He asked himself. That was kind of cool, he thought as he watched it, He saw many people with super powers fighting together, he could see Sara in the same ship they were in, piloting it and… wow, she was really awesome. He stared at her.

\- Are you sure you're not an alien that wants to abduct me?

\- Barry, I'm not an alien. I don't even have super powers!

\- And you still… Save the world and fight out there?

\- Yes.

\- That's… Awesome!

Sara looked at Barry with a surprised look in his face. She was expecting some sort of comment about how she shouldn't do it, it was like she was meeting Barry all over again, so it was normal for her to feel that way, but Barry showed he was even more supportive than before. She could notice he had admiration in his eyes.

\- All of this is really cool… - He said but looked with a sudden sadness in his eyes – But I still don't remember it. I can't remember anything and it sucks!

Barry was feeling overwhelmed with all of that. He felt some rush inside of him and ran away, literally, using the powers people told him that he had. It felt weird, he couldn't control it and was outside the Wave Rider in a matter of seconds.

Sara kept staring as Barry ran away, feeling worried. She could imagine what was going on with him and all that he was going through and couldn't help but feeling like helping him, somehow. She turned around and saw Ava staring at her.

They dated for a while, Sara really thought it was going to be it, that she was the one for her and that they would live happily with the legends, saving the world and loving each other, but things didn't go that way. Sara felt like Ava couldn't truly understand her and all that she went through, that they couldn't actually connect, so they split. Sara asked Ava if it was possible they could stay friends, the team really needed her, and Ava said she would try, but every time they were alone, Sara felt a weird vibe. It was like things would never be the same again between them.

\- Is everything ok? – Ava asked, confused about Sara's look at her

\- Can I answer that later? I'll explain everything, I just… I have to go! – Sara turned away and left the ship again, trying to find Barry.

\- Oh… Ok… - Ava said, watching Sara go and wondering if something serious was happening with her.

Sara walked around Central City's park after looking at Jitters again, and found Barry sitting in a bench near the lake. She approached him slowly.

\- Hey… - She said

\- I'm sorry… I just needed to be alone for a while…

\- It's ok – She said as she sat near him. – Do you want to talk about… things?

\- I don't know… - Barry said as he looked at her – I mean… This is all frustrating and confusing… Everyone that says they are my friends, kept trying to force me to remember things, I could tell they were annoyed by it. And it's annoying to have people around you, pressuring you like it was that easy, just snap my fingers and Boom, I'll remember… It doesn't work like that…

\- I know. I'm sorry by the way, if it seemed like I was pushing you before… I just wanted to prove you I was not an evil alien – She teased, making him laugh – And that we knew each other before. We had quite the adventures…

\- It's ok, you weren't pushing me… I wish I could remember our team ups, they seemed so cool.

\- You will, don't worry…

\- The thing is… This is so hard. And I have powers and I was supposed to be really smart and solve it all. I can't barely control my running… I'm really scared that this might last longer, I feel really lost…

Sara could understand the pain in his voice, the worries. She had been there before, and she knew it sucked big time. She caressed his shoulder gently, making him stare at her.

\- Listen, I won't pretend I'm an expert in this matter, because I'm not. But, somehow, I've been there. I used to be an assassin…

Barry kept staring at Sara while she caressed his shoulder, apparently not aware she was still doing it. Funnily enough, he kind of found some comfort on it.

\- And I died…

\- But… You're here now.

\- I know – Sara smiled, remembering everything that happened to her – I came back to life. My sister, Laurel and Oliver, that's a good friend of yours, they brought me back.

\- How?

\- That's not important right now, and a long story… My point is… When I came back, I had no soul, just a thirst to kill. I remember now how I felt back then, and that I couldn't recognize my family, friends, I couldn't remember I used to be in Oliver's team, helping them… All I could think about was killing, that bloodthirst. I was a monster, I didn't know anyone and it felt awfully terrible. It consumed me, thinking about all the horrible things I've done and I thought I could never be myself again. But after all of that, after I got my soul back, it turns out I became a better person. I learned to control my bloodlust until it was completely gone.

\- I'm sorry you went through all of that.

Sara took her hand from Barry's shoulder and looked down.

\- It's ok. I needed to go through all of that. – She looked back at him and smiled – I guess it made me a better person. And If I could control my bloodlust, you can control your powers.

Sara's phone started to ring and she excused herself to answer it. She saw Cisco's name on the screen and pressed the green button.

\- Hi Cisco!

Barry stared worried at her. He knew someone from the lab would call her sooner or later, since she told him they were all friends. And he didn't know why, but didn't want to go back there, not right now. He looked at Sara, hoping she would understand what he was trying to express with his eyes. Sara talked to Cisco while looking at Barry, nodding with her head. She could tell he was apprehensive.

\- Wait a minute… - Sara said as she put the call on hold and approached Barry again.

\- Please, I don't want to go back there now… I… I don't know why, but I feel better here, with you. I trust you.

Sara felt touched by Barry's words. She could feel there was a connection between them, with all of that situation happening and couldn't bring herself to make Barry do something he wasn't comfortable with for now. She went back to her phone.

\- Cisco, listen. I have things under control now, so if it's ok, Barry will stay for a few days in the Wave Rider. I think we have what he needs to help his memories back, I'll gladly help you guys with that.

Barry smiled, with a relief. He had no idea why, but he could feel safe with Sara, there was something familiar about her, even if he didn't remember anything, and something was telling me it was the best for now, to stay with people he trusted.

\- It's Wally there? Ok. If you guys need extra help, I can send someone of my team there, just let me know. And I'll keep you guys posted. – Sara said as she said her goodbyes and hanged the phone. – So… - She stared at Barry – You'll be a temporarily Legend, welcome to the team!

Sara and Barry were back in the Wave Rider, with everyone in the Library as Sara explained a bit about what was going on. She decided to only tell them what Barry wanted people to know, that he would stay with them for a while and that he had some issues with his memories that Gideon would help with. Mick was ok with that as long as Barry didn't drink his beer. Ray and Nate were excited with the idea of having Barry with them for a while. Zari and Amaya barely knew him, so she was ok with that. Stein offered his help to work with Gideon to help Barry and Jax was excited they had someone else he knew around.

Sara was alone in the kitchen, looking for some snacks when Ava appeared and kept quiet, staring at her. Sara was a bit confused about that, and sat on the table, nodding for her to sit as well.

\- Are you sure this is a good idea?

\- About? – Sara asked

\- Barry being here, around… He has no memories… - Ava said, not sure about Sara's decision. – It can be dangerous…

\- It won't be…

\- I know he can't barely use his powers… He can put himself in danger and the rest of us… I don't think this is a good idea.

\- That's a good thing I'm the captain around here! – Sara got up and started to leave, when Ava called her back.

\- Sara, please.

\- Listen Ava. He will stay, And I will help him. He can learn to control his powers again, just like I learned to control my bloodlust before…

\- I still…

\- Answer me this: If it was back then, when I joined the Legends, when Rip recruited us… If we were together back then, would you think I'm dangerous to the team and to myself because of the bloodlust I had?

\- I…

Sara felt really pissed about what Ava was telling her right now, she couldn't barely hold back anymore. She knew it would make things even more awkward and worse, but she wouldn't just stay quiet anymore. She had enough.

\- The team helped me and believed in me, because they are my friends. They believed I could do it, and I could. But I think if it was for you, back then, I would be left alone and still be a monster, because you wouldn't actually believe I would be able to learn to control myself. Barry is my friend; I won't turn my back on him now. I've been there, I know how it feels. He'll stay. I will help him.

\- I also need you, Sara. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I never stopped loving you…

Sara took a deep breath. Yes, she loved Ava before, but she didn't feel like that anymore. She really believed her when she said it would be ok between them, that they could stay friends and be around each other without things being awkward. She really hoped it would work, because Ava was part of the team and she considered her a friend. She wasn't the type of person that would let things like that get in the way of a friendship, otherwise she would never talk to Oliver again or even be near him again. But Ava was making things even harder now. She had a feeling this kind of thing would become a regular thing, and she definitely didn't want that. She could tell Ava was not ok with Barry being around, and she wouldn't let things fall in Barry when he had nothing to do with her story with Ava.

\- I really thought this could work. – Sara said as she looked serious at Ava – I'm sorry, but nothing changed. I truly loved you but… I don't feel that way anymore. I stand by what I said and I'll help Barry. He has no memories, he feels lost and confused, he has powers that he can't control it and he needs my help. And if you're not happy with it, you're more than welcome to leave! I'm sorry!

Sara was in the corridor, with her back against the wall, trying to absorb all that was happening. She didn't want things to be like that, but Ava made it all hard and worse than she could possibly imagine. She never let anyone control her before, and she wasn't about to let it happen now, no matter who.

\- It's everything ok, Captain? – Ray said as he approached Sara with a worried look in his face.

\- Yes, don't worry… I'm just… Tired.

\- Well, if you say so… Just… Listen, I can tell something's bothering you and all… I don't know what it is and if you don't want to talk about it is ok. Just please know that you're our leader and we trust you. You always do the right thing, so whatever this is about… Trust your instincts.

\- Thanks Ray. – Sara said as she nodded with her head, smiling and gave Ray a quick hug

Barry and Sara were outside, in an empty warehouse near where the Wace Rider was parked on and Sara were trying to help Barry train, since it was dangerous for them to do it in the ship.

\- I don't know much about being a speedster, but I know that it's all connected with our feelings. So we can try this. You need to, first of all, let your mind clear…

\- Well, this is hard… - Barry scratched his head.

\- You're focusing on learning to do it as fast as you can, but you have to take your time. Don't worry about anything else. Close your eyes, take deep breaths… C'mon…

Barry followed Sara, and closed his eyes. He tried to stay calm and take deep breaths.

\- Now think about positive things. Believe that you're a hero. That you can do this… And… Run!

Barry could feel electricity taking over his body as he kept thinking about what Sara asked him to think, positive things, he was a hero, he could do this. He needed to focus in running around the warehouse and come back and stop in the right time at the right place. This was only the first step. He could do this.

He ran.

And he did it.

Sara clapped her hands, excitedly as Barry stopped right in front of her, his face centimeters away from hers.

\- I did it.

\- Yes, you did. I told you, you could do this!

\- This is just the step 1 – Barry said, staring deeply into her eyes.

\- You'll get there. This is a small victory, take it.

Sara stared at Barry, noticing how his eyes sparkled when he was excited about something. She felt happy about his accomplishment and knew they would keep winning small victories, until Barry had it all under control.

\- I know that you can vibrate, so we'll work on that next… - Sara smiled, staring at Barry's lips, and then his eyes.

\- What? – Barry smiled back at her, looking confused. – I can… vibrate?

\- Yes, you can. A bird told me… Not actually, someone frosty told me…

Barry blinked twice, feeling his heart beating fast. He took a step backwards and smiled at Sara, that seemed like going out of her torpor.

\- Well, let's… Let's work on that.

What just happened? She asked herself, feeling a bit dizzy. She needed focus right now, she thought as she smiled awkwardly at him.

\- You can go through walls or solid stuff, your hand does that as your whole body does that. Caitlin told me once, when you guys were trapped inside a cage and how you managed to escape and help them. I remember it now, so I think it's a nice thing to work on now… I believe that's called phasing.

Sara knew the whole story but decided to keep the details out so Barry wouldn't freak out now, like how when that happened, he was on another Earth and inside a telepathic Gorilla's cage, and that he was really smart. They started working on Barry's phasing when Sara's phone rang. After she hanged the phone, she stared and smiled at Barry.

\- Are you ready to test your abilities? There's a mission for us to do!

\- What? – Barry asked, worried.

Inside the Wave Rider, Legends tried to come up with a plan while Barry stared at them like they were crazy.

\- Are you sure I'm ready? – Barry said, still worried that something could go wrong or that he could screw things up.

\- If Sara says you are, you must be. – Ray said, nodding at him – We'll be there, backing you guys up…

\- If you want, we can go undercover… - Ava said as she looked hopeful at Sara.

\- Barry can do this. – Sara looked at Barry and nodded. – It's a simply task. We go undercover and identify the aberration. We have to bring it to the ship, even if we have to knock them out, and bring the person back to their time.

\- Ok. – Barry nodded, trying to convince himself Sara was right, and that it would be simple.

It was 1968 and there was a big party in New Orleans. Barry and Sara walked inside the mansion of one of the richest people in town, pretending they were a recently married couple. Barry was feeling really nervous about it, and somehow so was Sara, but for different reasons than his.

Barry had a black tuxedo on and Sara wore a long black dress, with a V neck and a beautiful necklace. She had her hair in a high bun, with a few strands of hair falling around her face. Barry reached for Sara's hand and they walked towards the middle of the ballroom. Sara gave a small pull, bringing him closer to her, one of her hands went to his back and the other, she held his hand.

\- Let's mingle… - Sara said as she noticed Barry had a few nice moves, conducting their small dance – You're good…

\- I wasn't aware I knew how to dance up until now… - He smiled at her, while twisting her around slowly and grabbing her waist, bringing her closer.

\- It's a nice surprise – She smiled back at him.

They moved slowly through the ballroom, among all the couples that were dancing. A romantic song started playing and they stared at each other. Barry held her once again by the waist, locking her closer to him, their faces centimeters from each other. It was like they were lost in their own world and nothing else mattered. Barry felt happy to be on this mission with her, he knew from start that she was someone he could trust. And somehow, for a reason he couldn't understand yet, he only trusted her, fully trusted her. He stared into her deep blue eyes, feeling lost in them as they moved around really slow. Sara could feel his breath and his scent closer to her and started feeling really nervous. She hasn't felt like that for a while now, and had forgotten what it felt like, to feel this rush with someone, even if she had no idea why she was feeling like that. Something about Barry caught her attention, all this time they spent together, she got to know more about him, even if he still had no memories, she got to see Barry underneath the layers, how he cared about people's safety and how he wanted to be better, to improve his skill and help her save the timeline. She felt his lips barely brushing hers and her heart skipped a bit. She felt a bit dizzy, but in a good way. They smiled to each other, their lips almost touching each other's.

\- GUN! – Someone shouted and a mess started to happen.

Sara and Barry jumped in scare, and let each other go, looking around to see what was going on. A shooting started and Barry didn't think twice, using his super speed to take everyone out of there. Sara could see the guy shooting and ran towards him. She teared the bottom of her dress to be able to move better and reached the guy's back, hitting him hard. The guy turned around and Sara managed to climb the guy, locking his neck with her legs and giving an impulse to drop him to the ground, using her foot to kick his face. She got up and grabbed him by his neck.

\- How the hell Al Capone is here? – She murmured as she saw who that was.

Barry came back to Sara in a rush, once the place was empty and only two people were slightly hurt.

\- I will bring them to the hospital and will be back in a second. – He told her and ran away again.

And indeed, he was back in a second, to help Sara bring Al Capone to the ship.

Sara looked at Barry and smiled, still feeling nervous about what almost happened, but decided to think about that later.

\- I'm proud of you…

\- I acted by instinct…

\- Still… You did good today, Barry! You were in total control of your powers.

\- I had a good tutor

They stared at each other and kept walking to the ship, in silence.

After bringing Al Capone back to his place in history, the whole team were celebrating in the Wave Rider. After a few hours, Sara was in the Library, still drinking her scotch when Barry came in.

\- Thank you for helping me today… - He said looking at her.

\- I told you that you had it in you… That was all you, Barry

\- You helped… A lot. – Barry said as he approached her. – About before…

Sara drank all of her drink at once and put the glass on the table, staring at Barry, she knew sooner or later they would have to talk about what happened, or almost happened.

\- It's ok… - She told him, staring at his lips once again.

The truth was that she felt a mix of frustration and curiosity.

Screw it, she though as she closed the space between Barry and her, reaching for his neck as she brought him into a deep kiss. Barry hugged her by the waist, not caring at all about where they were, kissing her back with passion.

He could feel that something woke inside of him the moment his lips touched Sara's. And it felt good.

Standing in the door of the Library, Ava stared at the scene, giving up trying to talk to Sara, having the feeling that she wasn't going to be able to talk to Sara anyways, given the fact she was really busy. She lowered her head and turned away from them.

The next day, the team was agitated, talking about another aberration that appeared and that they would have to fix, this time around in the 70's. Sara woke up feeling happy, nervous, excited. She remembered kissing Barry the previous night and how they had to remember they were in a public place inside the Wave Rider and stop it. They said their goodnights to each other, Sara went to her bunker and Barry went to the bunker that belonged to Hawkgirl once. Sara couldn't sleep, thinking about their kiss and how she felt like doing that again. She was confused about feeling that way about Barry, but couldn't help herself. He was a truly good kisser and had more attitude than she ever gave him credit for. It was a nice surprise for her.

Once she finally got out of bed, she went for a glass of water in the kitchen and saw Ava there.

\- I wanted to talk to you… - Ava said, looking serious at her. – I… I know your heart is somewhere else now… And I'm happy for you.

\- What…

\- I saw you and Barry last night…

Sara stared in shock at Ava. She had really no idea that someone saw them and not even what to say.

\- It's ok… - Ava said. – Like I said, I'm happy for you… I was actually looking for you last night because I wanted to tell you… They are opening the Bureau again, in Washington. And they offered me my old job back.

\- And… You're going to say yes…

\- I decided to go. I wasn't sure before, but I think it's for the best. But... I'll miss the team…

\- We all will miss you, Ava. I'm happy for you too. – Sara smiled, giving Ava a hug.

\- I already told the team… I'm leaving today… - Ava said taking a few steps back – I just wanted to let you know… I hope you find what you're looking for.

\- You too – Sara said, not knowing exactly what else to say.

She still cared for Ava and wanted to see her happiness, of course. But somehow, she was glad that Ava was going back to something she loved to do, and that she was going after her own happiness. It felt like a heavy thing was taken out of Sara's back.

A WEEK LATER.

Barry was back in Central City after a week with the Legends. After his kiss with Sara, he couldn't stop thinking about it and something was always happening that made it impossible for them to be alone and talk about it. Soon, Sara got a Call from Cisco, wondering how Barry was and that they needed his help because Kid Flash wouldn't be able to take the menace by himself. Barry let them know he had a better control of his powers, thanks to Sara and came back to the city, to help his team. He still didn't feel 100% comfortable and like there was something off, something missing, but managed to help anyways. There was a new meta in town, he used his powers to electrocute people and steal from banks and companies. Barry grabbed him just in time, but got electrocuted. He could barely take it, and it was ironic because of the powers he had, but somehow, it affected him big time.

He fell to the ground and his head felt like exploding. He grabbed his head, feeling the pain and then, he started seeing flashes, it felt like memories.

And then, he remembered.

Everything.

The sunset was a beautiful thing to see from the main Park of Central City. Barry walked near the lake and saw someone sitting in the bench. He noticed it was Sara.

He approached her and sat next to her.

\- I forgot how beautiful was this view from here… - Sara said as she noticed Barry next to her.

\- I remember…

Sara looked at Barry and then he smiled at her.

\- I remember everything…

\- You have your memories back? – She looked at him happy for him, but a bit confused at the same time. She had no idea what was happening with them, where they stood with each other, about anything. And somehow, it scared her a bit. – That's awesome! – She said as she gave him a hug – I'm glad things will go back to normal.

Sara had a bit of sadness in her voice. She became used of having Barry around, and her helping him and them sharing nice moments. She knew it would end, and they both were going to back to their regular lives… She wasn't expecting to be this soon, so it was a bit confusing to her.

\- Things can't get back to normal, Sara…

\- Why not?

\- I remember… Everything…

\- I know… You have your memories back…

\- I also remember how you helped me, and how you welcomed me to your team… - He said as he reached for her hands – I specially remember how I felt about you… How I feel anyways… I might be going back to Star Labs and my life, but, my feelings won't go away…

\- Barry… Things will go back to normal… I was kind of expecting it…

\- I'm serious!

Barry said as he brought his face closer to hers, staring deeply into her eyes. Sara just stared at him and closed her eyes when he slowly kissed her lips. It was a tender and calm kiss, and she kissed him back, smiling in between their kiss. His hand went for her soft hair as she reached for his neck, their tongues slowly exploring each other's mouths. Sara gave him a playful bite in the lips and he smiled back at her.

\- I'm sure we can figure something out… - Barry whispered as he went back on kissing her.

2 WEEKS LATER

Barry couldn't sleep. Since that day with Sara in the park, things got really crazy and they weren't able to see each other, or barely talk to each other but one day, where she told him Legends where in Camelot again. He thought it was really cool and wished to be there with them, but knew he had to take care of his city. He missed her a lot and couldn't stop thinking about her.

His computer was on, he forgot to turn it off after doing research on the new case he was working on for CCPD and it started beeping. Barry got up and checked what it was, smiling. It was a video call. He opened it and saw Sara's face.

\- Are you alone, Allen? – She asked, giving him a wicked smile.

\- Y… Yes, I am… Why?

He stared at his screen, not knowing exactly what to do. He knew Sara was full of surprises, and this time around, it wasn't different. She opened her beige coat and revealed a beautiful black lingerie that made him want her ten times more. He was in shock, staring at his screen while she moved around, teasing him.

\- Where… Where are you? – Barry said, trying to focus but finding it really hard to do.

\- I'm in Star City for a mission… - She smiled at him and bit her lip, starting to take off the rest that covered her body.

Barry couldn't breathe. He blinked twice and ran as fast as he could after he closed the window of the video call.

Sara dropped her coat on the ground the same moment that Barry stormed in her bedroom, not wasting any time and kissing her.

\- You are crazy. – He said almost out of breath, between their passionate kiss.

\- I'm glad it worked! – She smiled at him, giving him a playful bite on the lips. He used his super speed, freeing both of them of the rest of their clothes, and bringing her to bed, covering her body with his.

\- Me too. – He said – Remember when you told me I had this super power…

He looked at her, his hands going down her body while she stared at him in awe, knowing what he was talking about, her heart almost jumping from her chest.

\- Yeah… I remember… - She gasped, kissing him again with such passion as she felt like in heaven. – I also… have trick on my sleeve, Allen – She smiled back at him, turning them around and showing him that crazy was not even close to what she was capable of.

Barry rolled them around, pressing his body against hers as he kissed her. She was indeed crazy but also wonderful and he couldn't help but feel really lucky. He was kissing her neck, nearby her ears.

\- I think I love you… - He said, still giving her kisses through her neck and cheeks.

\- I think I do too, Allen – She whispered back to him, bringing his lips to hers once again as they became one.


End file.
